Keroro Gunso: The GiroNatsu Chronicles
by TheLadyLala
Summary: When Keroro first Tests his plan on turning the platoon into shapeshifters out on Giroro and Natsumi, a Whole new line of adventures begins for everyone. Mostly GiroNatsu, with some KoyuDoro and FuyuMomo. put on hiatus for school
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Keroro stood outside the toy store in his human suit, looking at the display of Gundam models and fingering the wad of cash in his hand. "Kero kero kero kero" he quietly laughed. "Soon you'll all be mine!" he thought "Just think of how much time I can spend building all of these and adding them to my growing family of Gundams! I'm coming Gundam!" He took a step forward and opened the door, just as a little boy barged straight at him from the other side as he was leaving with his mom. Keroro stumbled backwards. The little boy stared at Keroro's head and pointed up at the green space frog. "Mommy!" the little boy cried as he tugged at his mother's wrist. "Take a look! That man looks like he's been taken over by an alien!"

Keroro broke out into cold sweat. "Oh no, he's onto me!" Keroro thought. Panicked, he held his breath and looked away as if he didn't hear the boy. The mother looked Keroro up and down, and then shrugged. "You know it's rude to point, I'm pretty sure the man works here and he's just wearing a mask. Now, let's get going." She said. The two turned and walked away. Keroro exhaled, relieved, but still a little scared. "Whew, that was a close one," he thought. "I just think that's a little too close. I gotta find a way to avoid that or something worse happening again. Stupid invisibility function, why do your batteries always have to run out all the time so that you make me have to walk out of the house wearing an outfit that makes me look so conspicuous? " He looked at the Gundams he was planning to buy. "Maybe after I've bought something my head can clear up and I can think about how to avoid what just happened. Yes, I think I shall do that." Keroro opened the door and walked in. He walked past a TV screen that showed a cartoon where the main character shapshifted into a cat at will. Keroro stopped and stared. "That's it!" he cried. "I shall find a way to make me shape shift from Keronian form to Pekoponian form and back again at will! No more having to rely on short-lived invisibility or conspicuous-looking suits! Kerokerokerokero!"

(_**Hello it's me, Mr. Narrator here, and I just took a nap. I only caught on to the last bit of the Sarge's idea, and did he just say something about no more suits? Because those things always creeped me out.)**_

Half an hour later, with his arms full of Gundam, Keroro arrived back at the Hinata household. He jumped out of the Business suit, loaded his arms full of Gundam, and raced down the hall to his room. He burst in through the door dramatically. Tamama and Angol Moa looked up. "Mister Sergeant Sir," Tamama said. "What is it?" Keroro shook his head. "I have just come up with THE best plan to help us with the invasion!" Moa's and Tamama's faces both lit up. "Really?" asked Moa. "What is it?"

"No time to tell you now. I gotta get this idea to Kururu while I still have it in my mind." Keroro dropped his stash of Gundams on the floor and ran for the refrigerator. Moa and Tamama both gave each other puzzled looks. "If he's willing to drop his precious Gundam Models on the floor for an idea, it's gotta be big." They both thought. They followed him down the hatch.

Kururu sat in his lab, laughing sadistically as he watched the footage of Aki's shower from the previous night. He couldn't explain it, but he had some sort of fixation on Aki. It wasn't love like Giroro had, but it was more that he just enjoyed watching her in the shower. His little daydream was cut short when Keroro entered the room, all crazy and loud with excitement. "Kururu!" Keroro shouted. "Well Sergeant," Kururu said smugly, spinning around in his chair. "What brings you here? Kukuku"

"I have just come out with THE best plan that will help us with our invasion and whatever other plans it brings." Keroro shouted. "Well, just spit it out then." Kururu said indifferently, turning back around to watch Aki shower. "You know those humanoid suits that we have to wear almost all the time we go out because our invisibility power is always short-lived?" Keroro said. "Sure. " Kururu said in a bored tone "What about them?"

"Do you ever wonder if they make you look too conspicuously like the aliens we are? I almost got found out today, and then I realized something, we need to be able to blend in, completely blend in with the rest of the Pekoponians so we can do our conquering right under everyone's figurative noses so when they finally realize they've been conquered, it'll be too late to stop because they didn't notice earlier." Keroro babbled.

Kururu thought over what Keroro said. He swung back around. "And just how do you plan to do that?" he said.

(_**Yeah, How? I've been taking a nap right up until you first said 'No more suits.')**_

Keroro looked at Moa and Tamama, who had followed Keroro to Kururu's lab. "Lady Moa, Tamama, drumroll please?" he said. Tamama and Moa drummed on the desk with their hands. Keroro took a deep breath and said "We'll make a gun that will give us the ability to shape shift from Keronian form to Pekoponian and back to Keronian form at will."

"Hmmm, sounds interesting. I'll see what I can do, I'll let you know when I'm done. Kukuku" Kururu said, turning back to the computer screen. "Yayy! Kururu you're the best!" Keroro said dancing out, Moa and Tamama following in his wake. "Tell me something I don't know. Kukukukuku" Kururu muttered, exiting out of the screen for the Showercam. Aki could wait. The invasion and its small but helpful advancement could not.

(_**Meanwhile, at Kissho school)**_

Koyuki stood outside the gates of Kissho school with Natsumi as they entered the grounds. "Today's the day." Koyuki thought happily. "Today's the day I'm gonna tell her how I feel."

"Natsumi?" Koyuki asked. "Yes Koyuki?" Natsumi replied, smiling. "I, I have something really important to tell you." Koyuki said. "Oh… Okay" Natsumi said. "What is it?"

"I…I, I Really like you Natsumi! And I don't mean that as a friend. I mean more than that!" Koyuki said, breathless and lightheaded now that she finally said it.

Natsumi was shocked. "Koyuki. I… I didn't know you felt that way about me." she said. "So…. Is it possible you feel the same way about me?" Koyuki excitedly asked. Natsumi sighed. She really didn't want to break her best friend's heart, yet, she felt she had to tell the truth. "Koyuki," Natsumi said, reluctantly "I, I like you a lot. You're my best friend, almost like a sister to me. But I have my heart for someone else." Koyuki's face fell, and her eyes started to water. "Oh no, don't do that! Please. I still want you to be my best friend. It's just that, I have a huge crush on Saburo. And please, there are other fish in the sea."

(_**It's not like Koyuki was actually gonna go fishing.)**_

Koyuki sniffed. "Saburo seems like a nice guy. I can see why you like him." Natsumi felt guilty for what she said, but then she remembered something. "You know, I heard Dororo likes you."

"Really?" Koyuki said, her face brightening up. "He does?"

"Yeah, totally, I've seen it loads of times." Natsumi said. It was true though. She definitely saw something like that at the swimsuit competition.

"Well, in that case, I feel a bit better." Koyuki said, hugging Natsumi. "That's good." Natsumi said as the two walked to class.

_**(Meanwhile, back at the ranch, er, house)**_

Kururu sat at a lab table looking into a microscope as he worded painstakingly on the shapeshift gun. "Kukukuku, Natsumi still doesn't know after 3 weeks that I cut a lock of her hair off while she was sleeping, kukukuku. I thought I might need her DNA for something in the future. Kukukuku. And Giroro doesn't realize I took a swipe of his cheek cells while he was sleeping, he really should close his mouth. It's just disgusting how much he drools. Kukukuku." He said, carefully combining some protein molecules together. He poured a batch of protein goop into the loading canister of the gun. He put a panel on top of it and clicked it shut. At last, he was ready he got down from his chair to look for Keroro. Right at that moment, Keroro busted in. "Kururu! Are you done with the gun yet?" he asked.

"Ah, Keroro. Think of the devil and you appear. Kukukuku. I was just about to show you my gun." Kururu said. Brandishing it from behind his back and holding it out to Keroro. Keroro hungrily snatched it from the yellow frog's hands and pointing it at himself. "Finally, Finally…" he said, his finger on the trigger. "No!" Kururu shouted. Keroro stopped. "Why?" he asked. "Becaue I haven't tested it out yet. So I don't know what side effects could happen. And the thing only works on Pekoponians and Keronians. If there are damaging side effects, you won't even know until it's too late, and once you shoot that gun, the effects are irreversible."

"Oh." Keroro said as he put the gun down. "Well, now what?" he asked. Kururu spoke. " I'm looking to find someone or something to test this on." He said. "This one could have potentially dangerous side effects, considering I combined Pekoponian and Keronian DNA and the gun works by radiating beams of the DNA particles and fusing the DNA into the genetic structure of the subject. It's quite ingenious isn't it? kukukuku."

"If it's test subjects you're looking for, then I know two of the perfect test subjects!" Keroro said, dancing around with glee. "Perfect." Kururu said. "I'll go get them and bring them back, and we'll test this on them at the same time."

"Perfect. Kukukuku." Kururu said.

Keroro danced out the door.

(_**A little while later…)**_

Natsumi walked off the campus of Kissho school after another long day. She was so tired, and she was ready to go home. Suddenly she heard someone call her name. "Natsumi!  
>Natsumi!" she heard. She turned around. Saburo came walking down the street towards her. Natsumi felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she started to blush and she felt her heart pounding like a taiko drum. "Hey, Saburo," Natsumi said, trying not to freak out and look like a fool like she often did in front of Saburo. "What's up."<p>

"Nothing much. Well, uh. Okay, a whole lot." Saburo said, putting his hand behind his neck and blushing a little. Natsumi noticed this in Saburo. "That's odd," Natsumi thought. "Saburo normally doesn't act embarrassed."

"Okay," Natsumi said. "Care to tell me?"

"Ummm. Yeah. I was thinking, would you like to go out with me sometime." Saburo said. Natsumi's heart stopped, then started pounding even louder. "Is Saburo asking me out…. On a date?" she wondered. She stood there misty-eyed.

(_**Well, Natsumi, now's your chance jump on it before it's too late.)**_

"I… I… Yes!" Natsumi said. Jumping up and hugging Saburo. Saburo stumbled back, but smiled. "Sooo, when?" Natsumi said, pulling apart from him. "I was kinda thinking Saturday." Saburo said. "Cool." Natsumi said. "I'll see you then. Bye!" Natsumi said as she skipped on home.

(_**Now, Natsumi, it wasn't that hard was it? And you didn't even have to ask anything!)**_

Natsumi arrived in front of her house, ecstatic with joy. She opened the door, stepped in… and fell through a hole that suddenly appeared in the ground. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Natsumi screamed as she fell, down, and down, and down, until she landed in a chair in the Keroro Platoon's Secret underground basement. The chair sprouted straps that wrapped tightly to Natsumi. She screamed some more, struggling against the bonds holding her to the chair before giving up, then she started growing hoarse. She looked over, and she saw Giroro tied up in the chair next to her. "How did you get here?" Natsumi asked. "I Don't know." Giroro said, hanging his head.

"Kerokerokerokerokero" Keroro said emerging from the shadows. "Kukukukukuku" Kururu laughed, coming down from a platform. "Now will the biggest step for our invasion!" Keroro laughed as he pulled out the gun. "What… what is th-that?" Natsumi asked, scared. "Oh, it's only our newest invention. It can give Keronians and Pekoponians the ability to shapeshift at will!" Keroro cackled. "I should warn you, when you first shoot the ray, you will turn into the opposite form first, which means if you're a Pekoponian, you're going to turn into a Keronian first! Kukukuku." Kururu chuckled. "Well, time ot test this out." Keroro said, aiming the gun at them. "Noooo!" Natsumi screamed as Keroro clicked the trigger and a blast of energy and particles hit Natsumi and Giroro. "Natsumi!" Giroro cried as he stuggled harder to break free of his bonds.

When the haze and radiation particles cleared, a bright orange Keronian with a hat that looked similar to Natsumi's hair when tied up and a bright sun insignia on the hat and the belly sat in Natsumi's place. In Giroro's place sat a handsome teenage boy with long blonde hair with bright red streaks, a red t-shirt with a skull symbol on it, a silver belt identical to the one Giroro always wore, dark black jeans, black sneakers, and over his left (our right) eye, a small, silverish scar. Keronian Natsumi and Human Giroro stared at each other. "Na-Natsumi." Giroro sputtered. "Giroro?" Natsumi asked, staring at the boy. "Yes, I must say, you two look pretty good." Keroro said. "Now that I know that there are no side effects, I will use it now, and I will be even better looking than the both of you!" Keroro cried in glee. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!" Natsumi shrieked looking at her reflection in the computer screen in front of her. "I only just gave you two the powers to be able to shapeshift from Keron to Pekoponian at will. I really don't see why you are so upset over this. You really should be thanking me. And now with Natsumi one of us now, She's bound to join our team" Keroro said, laughing sadistically. Giroro struggled a little bit more at his bonds, and he finally broke free. He stormed up to Keroro and held him up by the scruff of his neck. "Turn us back!" he growled. Keroro gulped. "Geez, I wish I could help you buddy, but once you're hit with the ray gun, then it is irreversible. You're gonna have to find out how to change yourself back on your own." He said nervously, as he saw how furious Giroro looked.

Giroro growled and hurled Keroro at the wall. Keroro crashed deep into the wall. Giroro ran over to Natsumi's side. He took a knife from his pocket and sawed away at her bonds until she was free. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She stood up. "I'm fine. Just, I feel so… different." She looked over furiously at Keroro, who was trying hard to dislodge himself from the wall. "I want to kill that stupid frog soo bad." Natsumi growled, punching one clenched Keronian Fist into her flat Keronian palm. Giroro looked at her, straight into her eyes, wich were the same color as her Human eyes, Amber. "How about we beat him up together?" Giroro suggested. "Yeah," Natsumi Said, nodding and grinning evilly. "I think we should." They approached towards Keroro. Giroro plucked Keroro from out of the wall. "Oh, Thank you. Thank you. I thought I was gonna be in there forev-" Keroro stopped when he saw the looks on their faces. "Oh no. no no. please, no more!" Keroro pleaded. "Natsumi," Giroro said, handing Keroro down to . "Do you want to do the honors?"

"With pleasure." Natsumi said.

(_**Uh-oh, Spaghetti-os) **_

Natsumi kicked and punched at Keroro, using him like a Punching back until he was beat up and full of bruises. Giroro then slammed Keroro back into the wall. The Orange Keronian and the Blonde human walked out of the Lab.

_**(Once Back in the Hinata's Kitchen)**_

Giroro sat down in a chair and looked at his hands. Natsumi crawled up onto a chair. She sat down and started crying. Giroro, startled, put his hand on top of hers. "Natsumi, What's bothering you? I mean, other than how we are?"

"It's just that, I can never go out in public anymore. I'm going to be stuck in this form forever! I d-don't even know how to get out of this and shapeshift back. School, sports, friends, I can never have any of that anymore!" She sobbed. "And Saburo just asked me out on a date. How can I show up to it like this." She wailed. Giroro's heart fell and he sighed silently to himself. "Natsumi's always had eyes for him. I guess I should be sad that she's not mine, but I'm sad because she can't be with him now, and I know happy she would be if she would be with him. I just want to see my beloved happy." He thought. Natsumi kept crying and talking about things from her human life, when suddenly, her body glowed with energy and her form stretched taller and taller, until the glow subsided and sitting in the chair, sat human Natsumi.

Giroro looked at her, stunned. Natsumi looked at herself. "What did you do?" Giroro asked, bewildered. "I was just thinking about my life as a human, and I just, transformed." She said, equally as shocked. "Let me try that." Giroro said, closing his eyes and letting his memories come to him. Suddenly, his body glowed and shrank until it was Keronian Giroro who sat in the chair. "So, I guess thinking about our Memories as whatever form we want to be in changes us. Wait, let me try something I have an idea." Natsumi said, concentrating on her thoughts, and recalling the recent memory of being a Keronian. Suddenly, Natsumi's body shrank until she was a Keronian again. She concentrated and thought again, and she changed back into a human. "I know how to use my shapeshift powers!" Natsumi cried, as she hugged Giroro, who felt like he was going to have a heart attack. "thank you." Natsumi said. "It's nothing." Giroro said as Natsumi let go. "I guess we really do have Keroro to thank." Giroro said, "He was the one who gave us special powers. And for me, these will help me with the, uh-" Giroro said. He was really thinking about how he could use this form and possibly take Natsumi for his own, in time though. In the meantime though, he had trouble finding the right word. "For the invasion?" Natsumi suggested. "Right. Goodnight" Giroro said gruffly, turning around and walking to his tent.

_**(and so it begins, the new adventures of two of our favorite space frog and human). **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(a couple days have passed since Keroro blasted Natsumi and Giroro with the Shapeshift gun, and though Natsumi had been granted with the ability to shapeshift into a Keronian, she much rather preferred to stay in human form unless she absolutely needed or wanted to change… And so the day of the date with Saburo arrived.)**_

Natsumi stood in front of the bathroom mirror, putting on makeup. She was brimming with excitement. She would've been jumping up and down, but that would've made her poke her eye out with her eyeliner pencil. "I'm going on a date with Saburo." She sang. She put the eyeliner pencil down and left the bathroom, skipping as she did. She went to her room and chose a cute black top. She closed the door, took off her shirt and put it on. She left her bedroom and went back to the bathroom, where she studied herself in the mirror. "You look good." She heard a voice say behind her. Natsumi jumped, startled. She turned around and saw Giroro standing there, red-faced. "Oh, Giroro, I didn't see you come in. What're you doing here?" she asked, a little miffed. "I, I was just doing my rounds and the door was open, so I just thought I'd come in.

(_**Liar.)**_

"Hmph." Natsumi said, turning back around. She'd learned to expect weird things to happen whenever the frogs were involved, and Giroro's actions were no exceptions. Giroro blushed. He really didn't tell Natsumi that he was coming in just so he could look at her. "So, why are you all dressed like this?" he asked even though he knew very well why. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I've got a date with Saburo today."

_**(Yeah Giroro, you of all people should know about this)**_

"Oh." Giroro said. "God, she's so beautiful. Saburo's really lucky." He thought, almost tearing up. She wasn't his, but he was happy to see her happy. A sappy look came across his face. "Uh, Giroro, are you all right?" Natsumi asked. Giroro snapped out of his daydream. "Uh, yeah. Of course." He cleared his threat. "Well, I gotta get going now. You know, gotta finish my rounds."

"Oh yeah, of course." Natsumi said, absentmindedly. "See you later." She said as Giroro left the room. "Bye." Giroro muttered. He walked back to Keroro's room.

Keroro stood in the meeting room of the Secret Underground base. "Gentlemen! Today marks a new day in the Era of our invasion. Kururu and I have created a gun to give us the ability to shapeshift from Keronian to Pekoponian form at will. We've already tested this out on Giroro and Master Natsumi, and I must say, the results were quite good, though we still haven't gotten Natsumi on our side. Despite the fact that Natsumi has Keronian DNA in her, she still hasn't joined our cause. Which leads us to our next point." Keroro said, pacing the front of the room and stopping in front of a Huge Notepad. He picked up a pen and wrote across the Paper. "Today is Operation: Blackmail Natsumi Into Submission." He said.

"Sounds amazing as always Mister Sergeant Sir!" Tamama said, beaming and raising his hand. "But how are we going to do that? What opportunity do we have?"

"That's what I was going to get to, Tamama." Keroro said. "Luck just has it that Natsumi's going on a date with Saburo today. And now I think is a great chance to try out the Shapeshift gun on ourselves and take our human forms. Master Natsumi won't know it's us because she's never seen us like Pekoponians before, so it'll be just perfect. We'll hide outside and far away and use the super-zoom camera that Kururu built for us."

"Mister Sergeant sir, you truly are the best!" Tamama said smiling. "You could say, Amazing." Moa added. "Just one thing though. Where is Giroro? This is something that involves Natsumi and his rival. Is he going to be in today's invasion?" Tamama asked. "I wouldn't worry about Giroro. He'll come. After all it IS Natsumi's date. Keroro said, knowingly. "Now, Who wants to try out the gun first?" he said.

"Oh, oh! I Do!" Tamama said, jumping up and down. Keroro aimed the gun at Tamama and clicked the trigger. A Blast of radiation hit Tamama, and his form began to grow taller. By the time the haze subsided, a skinny young teenage boy with long blue-black hair, dark blue jeans, and a white T-shirt with a New Driver's symbol on it stood in Tamama's place. Tamama looked around and at his reflection. "Cool!" He said, bouncing up and down and dancing around. "Mister Sergeant Sir, you truly are the best!"

(_**Okay, Tamama, all your kiss-ups are seriously starting to annoy me.)**_

Keroro turned away. He aimed the gun at an absentminded Kururu and clicked the rigger. Again the energy beam shot out, and sitting in Kururu's place sat a nerdy-looking Yellow-haired teenage boy with big round spiral glasses and matching yellow headphones. He wore a white button-up shirt with brown cargo pants and a red spiral on the chest pocket of his shirt. Kururu looked up from his laptop. He looked in his reflection and gave an indifferent shrug before going straight back to his computer. "And at last, the most handsome one of all, Me!" Keroro said dramatically.

(_**Hey… aren't you forgetting somebody?)**_

Dororo watched this from a crack in a ceiling panel. Tears started welling up in his eyes. "They've forgotten me again!" He thought. Then suddenly, his trauma switch turned off. "I Must warn Miss Natsumi!" He thought. "But this time the plan quite possibly looks like I need to go undercover for their cause and take the radiation from the gun." Dororo said, looking at the gun with envy. "But for right now I must wait for Keroro to get finished so I can use it."

Keroro aimed the gun at himself and pulled the trigger. When the haze subsided, in the place where Keroro blasted himself, stood a Tall Teenage boy with black hair with tons of green streaks through it, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green t-shirt with a Yellow star on it. "At last! We've all been transformed. Let's go take some pictures of Natsumi!" Keroro said as he walked out the door. "Wait!" Dororo cried as he dropped down from the ceiling. "I want to come too!" he said. "Well, Dororo, looks like you're out of luck. The Machine has to have a 15-minute cool-down time after every three uses before it can be used again. And since Natsumi's going on her date right now we don't have the time to wait. So, wish I could help you old buddy." Keroro said. As he, Tamama, and Kururu walked out the door. Dororo sat in a corner and started to cry. Suddenly he stopped. "Wait, aren't I a ninja?" He said. "Ninja's can do anything, including getting to places in the blink of an eye and a puff of smoke! I'll wait for that gun to cool down and I WILL go warn Miss Natsumi!" He said to himself. He sat up and waited.

(_**Fifteen Minutes later)**_

"At last, it's ready." Dororo said, picking up the gun. He pointed it at himself and clicked the Trigger. The white beam of light hit him. The haze cleared to reveal a lanky masked ninja with black hair with light blue streaks, wearing light-blue traditional ninja garb, with a Shuriken printed on the chest part of the clothing. Slung across his back was his katana. Dororo looked at himself in the mirror. "Not bad." He thought. "But if I go out into public looking like this, it might look a bit too conspicuous." He closed his eyes and with a puff of smoke, he stood there, wearing pair of faded blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt with a shuriken symbol on it. Even in civilian form, he still wore the mouth-mask. "There's no way I'm taking this off unless I absolutely have to." He thought. He looked up and jumped up through the hole in the ceiling.

(_**Hmmm. Haven't heard much from Natsumi lately. Let's see what she's up to.)**_

Natsumi stood in the park waiting for Saburo. Just as the text he sent her asked. She looked around. It was a fairly windy day, and the wind was blowing hard as she watched some kids flying their kites. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked straight into the face of Saburo. "Saburo!" she said, jumping in surprise. "I didn't see you come."

(_**That's okay Natsumi, I didn't see him come either, and I'm the one who's supposed to see everything.)**_

Saburo smiled. "It's okay, hardly anyone does. Sorry if I scared you_**." **_

"That's okay." Natsumi said, blushing a little. "So…" she said, turning her foot into the ground. "Where do we want to go?" she asked. Saburo blushed. "I have something, somewhere I want to show you. Close your eyes." Natsumi closed her eyes. Saburo took out a notepad and his reality pen and drew a large paper airplane, which sprang off the paper and into reality, stretching out into a sturdy-looking paper airplane the size of a car. Saburo took Natsumi by the hand and led her onto the paper airplane.

The wind lifted the plane off the ground and took off into the air. Saburo steered the plane on the air currents as

Meanwhile, as this was all happening, Giroro stood in Human form behind the bushes nearby. Jealousy radiated off of him in heat waves. "Oh wow, just because he's got a reality pen, he suddenly thinks he can charm her by drawing up some sort of airplane to take her somewhere. Hey, what a minute. Where is he taking her?" he wondered. He ran back home to get his hovercraft.

At the same time as Giroro was spying, so were Keroro, Tamama, and Kururu on the opposite side of the clearing. Keroro was taking pictures almost religiously. "Mister Sergeant Sir?" Tamama said. "Where's Saburo taking Nachi?" Keroro looked up from taking pictures. "That, Tamama is an excellent question, one that I don't know the answer to." Keroro suddenly realized that if Saburo and Natsumi left now, then no more pictures could be taken unless they followed them. "Let's go get our hoverboards. I'll teach all of you how to change back into Keronians so we can ride our boards. But let's go get them." Keroro said, racing back towards the Hinata House.

Dororo sat in the treetop above his comrades. "Not good. Not Good. Not good at all." He thought as he watched them. "Hey, what're you doing up here?" he heard a girl's voice ask from behind him. Dororo was so startled, he nearly fell out of the tree. He turned around. Sitting right behind him, was a smiling Koyuki, who was dressed in her ninja gear. Dororo's face turned red. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you here Miss-" Dororo said, cutting himself off before he said the "Koyuki" Part. He didn't need to let Koyuki know it was him. Though the two were very close, this time, Dororo felt he needed to do this on his own, and he didn't need to have his cover blown.

Koyuki scrunched her face up and tilted her head to the side. As she did that, Dororo's heart started to pound. He couldn't help it. Everything Koyuki did was so cute to him. "That's odd," Koyuki thought. "I've never seen this boy before, yet I feel like I know him from somewhere." Whoever this boy was though, he sure was cute, even if he didn't take off his mask. Suddenly it clicked. "Dororo?" she said. Dororo leaped up and nearly fell out of the tree from Shock. "Shush, Miss Koyuki!" he hissed. "How did you know it was me?"

Koyuki giggled. "Well, nobody else besides me and Saburo can easily climb up onto such high places like this." She said. "And besides, the mouth-mask was a total giveaway." Dororo sighed. "Of course. The mouth mask."

"So anyways," Koyuki said. "What're you doing here?" Dororo sighed. "Well, I was kinda watching my friends spy on Miss Natsumi's Date. They're planning on blackmailing her with the pictures from it." Koyuki's face fell. "Oh no. I must warn Natsumi!" Koyuki said. "Exactly what I was going to do." Dororo said. "Well then, let's go. Saburo's taking her somewhere." The two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Minute Natsumi's feet touched the plane, she felt the ground from underneath her seem to rise up. After a while, she felt a little weightless, and a strong wind was whipping at her hair. "You can open your eyes now." Saburo said. Natsumi opened them. She looked around, to see clouds everywhere, and a sprawling city below her. "Yikes!" She said, jumping up and hugging Saburo tightly. "Wha-What am I doing up here?" she asked as Saburo took Natsumis hand and Sat down. Natsumi followed suit. "I'm taking you to the beach." He said. "It's my favorite time of year there, where they have this festival."

"Sounds fun." Natsumi said, leaning her head against Saburo's shoulder. "It's gonna take us another ten minutes, so you might as well enjoy the view." Saburo said. Natsumi looked down at the city below her.

(_**Meanwhile….)**_

Keroro, Kururu, and Tamama, now in Keronian form, had taken up their hovercrafts and had started their chase after Saburo and Natsumi. "Sergeant," Kururu said as they neared closer to Natsumi and Saburo. "We're nearing the targets."

"Good. We're at a safe distance." Keroro said. "Any closer, and Master Natsumi will see us." Far to the side of Natsumi, Giroro watched from his own hovercraft. "God," He said. "Just watching those two get all close makes me want to Punch Saburo in his Pretty-Boy face." He floated forward on his hovercraft, following Natsumi until she landed at the beach.

Saburo landed his plane on the sand. A bunch of people playing Volleyball nearby looked up. Saburo took Natsumi by the hand and led her off the airplane. He folded the paper airplane until it could fit into his pocket. Natsumi looked around. Stalls and booths were set up everywhere, and she could hear hawkers selling their wares from their stalls. "We're here." She heard Saburo say. He put his hand in hers and led her down the boardwalk. At around that time, Keroro, Tamama, and Kururu, all landed in the bushes. The bushes glowed with energy and out stepped three teenage boys. At the same time, Giroro landed behind a nearby stall. He stowed his Hoverboard in a bush and proceeded to follow Natsumi. And again, at the same time, Dororo and Koyuki arrived at the festival in a puff of smoke, now dressed in normal civilian clothes. Dororo, feeling comfortable with the traditional outfits everyone was wearing, transformed his outfit into his ninja gear so he could blend in with everyone. "Now, let's get Natsumi's attention and warn her." He said.

(_**Of course though, Dororo and Koyuki never did.)**_

In the following hours, Natsumi was totally oblivious to everything but the boy who was showing her around the festival. She was so oblivious; she didn't even notice her best friend and her Human-frog-ninja buddy try to catch her attention, let alone the three teenage boys with a camera, or the jealous handsome teenage youth who was following her.

Keroro and Tamama snapped away at their cameras as Natsumi continued on her date with Saburo. Among the hundreds of pictures taken, there were several pictures of Natsumi laughing at something Saburo said, one where Saburo drew a portrait of Natsumi on the boardwalk using some paints that he bought from a nearby stall, and there was one of Natsumi and Saburo sharing and ice cream together while holding hands.

Giroro watched all of this with disgust. "Just watching the two of them is making me sick." He said. Looking at the two. By sundown, the festival was about to wrap up with its fireworks show. Saburo took Natsumi by the hand and led her to where everybody was gathering to watch the fireworks. When the sky got dark, the first firework popped up.

"Natsumi." Natsumi heard Saburo say. "What?" Natsumi said, turning to look into the handsome face of Saburo. "I…Love…You.." He said as his face neard closer to hers. Their lips met. Natsumi's eyes widened, then closed as she took it all in. Keroro stood nearby taking pictures of the two. Saburo stopped kissing Natsumi when the fireworks stopped. Natsumi looked up at him and held him close.

"Let's go home." He said. Natsumi nodded and yawned. "Thanks Saburo. It's been a really amazing day." Saburo smiled. "Let's take you home." Saburo unfolded the paper airplane and Natsumi and him stepped On. The plane took off, with everyone else in suit. They flew through the night sky and after a while, Saburo landed on the rooftop of some building. "I hope you don't mind if I stop by my house for a while." Saburo said. "No, Not at all." Natsumi said as the two stepped off the paper airplane. Saburo opened a trap door and climbed inside. Natsumi followed him. Saburo stepped into the living room of his apartment, where he flopped down on the couch. He gestured for Natsumi to sit. She did. She leaned against him. "Thank you." She said. "It was nothing." Saburo said. He kissed her. Natsumi shuddered with pleasure and kissed him back. She continued to kiss him for a few more minutes, before Saburo suddenly sat up and looked at Natsumi. "Natsumi, I'm sorry." He said, kissing her. "I normally wouldn't act the way I'm going to. It's just that whenever I'm with you, I just feel like such an animal. I can't explain it. I just wish it weren't so." He said. "What do you mean?" Natsumi asked, when suddenly, she felt Saburo's hands underneath her shirt, fingering her bra clasp. "Saburo, what are you doing?" she asked, a bit panicked. Saburo looked at her. "I love you Natsumi." He said. "And, don't you love me too?" he asked, a bit guiltily. Natsumi gulped. "I Do, Saburo. It's just that, I think we're going a bit too fast." She said uncomfortably. "Saburo, Stop It!" she yelled as she pulled away from him.

At that moment, Saburo's front door exploded, and standing in the rubble, was Giroro, in his full Keronian form, holding two guns and looking absolutely livid. "Nobody. Disrespects. Natsumi." He said with clenched teeth. "B-but, I apologized to her beforehand…." Saburo said, timidly looking up. "That doesn't matter. You still tried to do it. I'LL TEACH YOU TO MOLEST NATSUMI!" Giroro said, opening fire on his guns and firing everywhere around Saburo's living room, making sure to avoid hitting Natsumi.

(_**Lesson learned. If you want to have your living room destroyed by Giroro's gunfire, all you have to do is try to molest Natsumi.)**_

"Shut up!" Giroro shouted at the narrator.

(_**Fine, I will.) **_

"Stop! Stop it Giroro!" Natsumi yelled as she tried to choke back tears. She ran over to him. Giroro transformed into a human, walked over to Saburo and punched him in the face before walking back to a sobbing Natsumi.

"Let's go home." He whispered into Natsumi's ear. Natsumi nodded. Giroro glared at Saburo. "You're lucky I didn't kill you. I'll never forgive you for this." He said before walking out the door to his hovercraft, Natsumi stopped at the door, and gave a long, tearful gaze at Saburo before following in Giroro's wake. Outside the front door, on a balcony, Sat Giroro's hoverboard. Giroro transformed into a Keronian and stepped on. "You're going to have to be smaller to be able to ride this." He said to Natsumi. Natsumi nodded, and transformed herself into a Keronian. She stepped on. The hoverboard took off. 

Natsumi wrapped her arms around Giroro's waist and sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought, I-I meant s-some, someth-thing more t-to him that just th-that!" she sobbed. Giroro reached up and wiped away a tear from Natsumi's cheek. "Shh. Everything's going to be all right. I'm here. We'll get through this. He said. Inside, Giroro's blood boiled with anger. "How dare he do this to her." He thought. "I-It's going to take m-me a very long time before I can b-be able to forgive him and get over him." Natsumi choked. Giroro sighed. "Let's take you home."

(_**Once back at the Hinata House…..)**_

Natsumi stumbled home, Giroro in tow. She walked to the living room. Fuyuki was busy talking to Momoka about UMAs when he stopped and looked up. He saw Giroro and Natsumi, Natsumi, her face all orange and streaked with tears and dust, was crying. "Sis, what happened?" he asked. Aki came into the room. "Sweetie, are you all right?" She asked, running to Natsumi's side.

(_**Let me explain beforehand that everyone in the Hinata family knows that Keroro had used Natsumi and Giroro for his experiment first, and that Aki has already since then been trying to incorporate that element into her Manga.)**_

Giroro looked up. "She's fine, physically, Mrs. Hinata. It's just that, she's kind of scarred mentally."

"Oh no, What happened sweetie?" Aki asked. Right at that moment, they heard the door open and slam shut. A few seconds later, Keroro, Kururu, and Tamama came in, chattering loudly about blackmail and about getting the pictures developed. They hardly noticed the Hinatas and Giroro. They transformed into Keronians and continued talking, when suddenly, they noticed everyone staring at them. They stopped talking. Keroro handed the camera to Kururu. "Kururu," He whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Go get this developed. Now."

"Right away Sir." Kururu said, taking the camera as he turned to walk back to their base. Suddenly, a flash of movement came from midair, and the camera snapped into two, giving off a halfhearted flash of light as it did. Human Dororo and Koyuki suddenly appeared in Civilian form in front of Kururu. "I think Miss Natsumi's had enough trauma to last her a while." He said, as he transformed into a Keronian and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Keroro stared open mouthed at the broken Camera in Kururu's hands. "NOOOOO!" he wailed. "Now how am I going to blackmail Master Natsumi?" he dramatically said.

(_**Wow,**_ _**Talk about bad timing.)**_

"That's the thing," Giroro said, transforming into a human. "You're not." He picked up Keroro, Kururu and Tamama and crashed their heads together. He dropped them to the ground, where they laid there unconscious. He walked back to Natsumi, who then transformed herself back into a human. "So, explain to me from the beginning. I want to hear what happened." Aki said. "Yeah, Me too." Fuyuki said. "Same here." Koyuki added. And so, Natsumi told the whole story from the beginning. By the time she was finished, a new round of tears were streaming down Natsumi's face. "Oh I'm so sorry sweetie." Aki said, hugging Natsumi. "Yeah, Me too." Fuyuki said. "And me also." Momoka said, speaking for the first time since Natsumi got back. They all hugged Natsumi. Natsumi burst into more sobs. Giroro put his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay." He whispered. Natsumi looked into Giroro's eyes. She hugged him gratefully. "Excuse me." She said to everyone. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She walked up the stairs and to her bedroom, where she closed the door behind her and flopped down on her bed, without taking off her makeup and without brushing her teeth. Natsumi laid there in bed, silently crying tears until she entered a dreamless sleep. Giroro, now in Keronian form, stood outside her window on his hovercraft. A tear ran down his face. He turned and headed back to his tent.

(_**A few days later, when Natsumi was finally able to talk again.)**_

Natsumi sat in the classroom at school, absentmindedly taking notes on what the teacher said as she thought about her dream date gone wrong. She sighed again. Suddenly the school bell rang, jolting Natsumi out of her daydream. Natsumi left the classroom in a daze as she headed for the cafeteria. She sat down at a table and took out her lunch from her book bag. Yayoi, Koyuki, and Satsuki sat down next to her. "Cheer up, Natsumi." Satsuki said. "Everything will be all right."

"Yeah." Yayoi said. "And I just got the perfect thing to take Saburo off your mind." Natsumi's eyes glinted with interest. "I Just wrote a new play, Tangled: The musical. It's perfect. The main Character of Rapunzel seems a lot like you. Gentle yet fierce and strong at times. If you participate, the play will be a hit. You will be a star. You can show Saburo that you can do well without him." Natsumi frowned. "Guys," She said. "I appreciate your concern and interest, and this play does sound interesting, but there's one thing. I can't Act. Remember? You saw it with your own eyes with the Peter Pan debacle."

"That wasn't so bad. You did amazing. It only got a little bumpy because Saburo just happened to be sitting there in the audience and causing you a distraction. You did fine though." Yayoi said, recalling her own (warped) memories of Natsumi's "amazing" performance. "Ummm… Not really." Natsumi thought in response to Yayoi's comment. "Look," she said, getting up. "I appreciate your admiration and everything, but the thing is, I got a lot on my plate." Yayoi continued. "Besides, it's a musical. In musicals, people do more singing and dancing anyways than they do acting. And I've heard you sing in the showers of the Locker rooms and I've gotta say, your voice is amazing. And I've seen your dancing before, it's not all that bad. Come on, Natsumi…" Yayoi pleaded.

"Oh, come on, Natsumi," Koyuki pleaded. "It'll be fun. We can do it together." She said. Natsumi sighed, then thought about it. "It does seem like it could be fun. And if Yayoi is telling the truth, I wouldn't do AS bad a job on it as I did the last time." Natsumi looked at Yayoi's and Koyuki's pleading faces. "Okay," Natsumi said. "For you, I'll do it."

"Yay!" Yayoi, Koyuki, and Satsuki exclaimed, crushing Natsumi in a big hug. Natsumi choked for air. They quickly pulled away from Natsumi. "Just one problem though," Yayoi said, frowning. "We need to find a guy to play as Flynn Rider, and none of the guys who've tried out so far have proven right. And we don't plan on having Saburo there if we can help it. Besides, he signed up to conduct the orchestra for the music, so he'll be far, far away from you."

"So…." Natsumi said. "What does that mean for us?" she asked. "Well, that basically means, we don't have a male Lead as of now." Natsumi thought about what that mean. "So then, that means that in order to put on the play, we'll need to get an adequate male actor." Natsumi said. "Correct." Said Yayoi. "Is there anyone you know who can possibly play the part? He doesn't have to go to this school. At this point, I'll be happy if he's good-looking and knows how to act." Natsumi thought about it, but nobody came to mind. But still, Natsumi agreed to help her friend out with it. "I'll see what I can do." Natsumi told Yayoi. "Just no guarantees, but I'll let you know if I find anyone." She said, hoping that for her friend's sake, that the right person would appear.

"YaY! Thank you. Thank you Thank you." Yayoi exclaimed, hugging Natsumi again. "Anytime Yayoi." Natsumi replied. The bell rang and Natsumi and the others went back to class. Natsumi sighed. Now, she had something other than Saburo on her mind, and she was glad that she did. She turned her attention towards the teacher's lectures.

(_**Later that day, After school….)**_

Natsumi walked home from school and arrived at her house. She opened the door and stepped in through the door. "I'm Home!" she said. "Hey Natsumi." Fuyuki said coming down the stairs. "What's up?"

"Nothing Much, except that I now have something to do other than what I'm doing. I'm less miserable now." Natsumi said, walking to the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "Really?" Fuyuki asked. "That's great to hear. So, what is it?" Keroro, Tamama, Kururu, Dororo, and Giroro stood nearby in the Living room in Keronian form and listened intently. Giroro's eyes perked up and he listened more intently. "Natsumi's getting better? I want to hear how."

Natsumi continued, unaware about the five eavesdroppers. "Yayoi offered me a lead role in the new musical that she wrote. She told me that this one was going to be easy to play."

"That's great!" Fuyuki said, his face lighting up. "So, what is this play that you say you would be amazing in?" Fuyuki asked, secretly a bit surprised that his sister was actually going in for another play after the last time, and a little bit skeptical that she was going to do well this time. Keroro stood there, thinking the same thoughts as Fuyuki. He had seen how bad her acting performance was the last time, when he had "Helped" Natsumi with her acting using his "Skills."

"Hmmmm. Maybe Master Natsumi still has some of the same skills that I taught her during the first play. Or most probably, she doesn't, which means she probably will have terrible acting. Wow. This is a perfect opportunity for blackmail. Let's see how I can 'help.'" Keroro thought before stepping into the kitchen. "Yes, Miss Natsumi. Do tell. This play sounds like it could be interesting." The rest of the platoon followed Keroro out of the Living room.

Natsumi looked surprised at Keroro, but was too excited to care about what the frog was planning, for once. "Well, as I was about to tell Fuyuki, the play is a stage adaption of Walt Disney's Animated movie about the story of Rapunzel." She said. "Sounds interesting." Fuyuki said as he nodded.

"So, it's a musical, is it?" Keroro asked, thinking of what opportunities for the invasion that he could take from it. Natsumi nodded. "Uh-huh. There's just one problem." Natsumi said. "Ooh! A problem. Let me see if I can 'fix' it." Keroro thought, thinking of how he could get Natsumi indebted to him. "So, what is it?" he asked. Natsumi turned to look at him. "We currently don't have anyone who is neither good looking or capable enough of playing as the male lead." She said. "I told Yayoi that I'll keep my eye out for anyone who fit. But until we find someone, we can't start rehearsals."

"Actor, huh? And a male lead huh? In the story about Rapunzel, the only main character there was Rapunzel's prince, who she falls in love with. So, there's probably going to be romance in this story, and an onstage romance between Master Natsumi and someone else at that. Ooh, perfect. I have both the perfect way of getting back at Giroro AND Master Natsumi for hurting me these past days, and it's the perfect embarrassment-blackmail strategy ever! Kerokerokero." Keroro thought. "Master Natsumi, I know just the right person you're looking for!" Keroro exclaimed. Natsumi looked at him disdainfully. "If you're thinking about joining, you better not, Toad." She said. "You're acting experience is none, and apparently, you can't act." She said. "Now, Master Natsumi, who told you that?" Keroro asked, a little bit offended. "Everybody." Natsumi replied, crossing her arms and glowering down at Keroro. Keroro sighed. "Well, I guess you're right about me having no experience, and the 'no talent' statement is a bit harsh, but it wasn't even me who I was thinking of. It was Giroro."

Giroro jumped at the mention of his name in that context. He tried hard to thing of a way to get him out of that situation. He came up with none.

(_**Well, Giroro, looks like you're gonna have to wing it and think up an excuse fast.)**_

"Wait, Giroro?" Natsumi said, surprised. "You act?" Surprised looks came across everybody's faces. Giroro blushed and he shook his head and cross-waved his hands in front of him in denial. "Oh, no. I don't act." He said. The sheer thought of him, a fighter, a no-nonsense military man, dancing and singing like a girl up on stage always disturbed him. A Warrior is not a sissy actor. He hardly liked anything outside of Fighting, and Natsumi of course. "Oh yes he does!" Keroro argued. "And he's pretty good at it too." Giroro glared at Keroro. He felt he couldn't just lie, to Natsumi, because the truth was, Giroro had acted before. But just because he did it didn't mean that he was proud of it. "It was only a couple of Army training videos and School plays that I was forced to participate in!" Giroro said defensively. Natsumi got up from her chair, and bent down until she was at eye level with Giroro. "Really?" she asked, looking him in the eye. "How good is your singing?" she asked. Giroro Froze. He opened his mouth. "Oh, it's really good. It's quite beautiful if you ask me." Keroro said. Giroro looked over and glared at the Green frog. Just one more word out of that idiot, and he was going to have a gun in his mouth.

(_**hey, Keroro, if you love yourself, then I suggest that you just shut up now.)**_

Keroro shut his mouth. Natsumi looked back at Giroro, with hope twinkling in her eyes. "Really Giroro? that's amazing do you think you can please try out for the male lead? Please? I Can't start the play until a male lead for my Princess character has been found." Giroro stared into Natsumi's eyes. He froze. . "Those, eyes. They're so big, and wide, and innocent, and trustful. How can say no to her?" he thought. "Get a hold of yourself, soldier. You didn't come here to act in a sissy musical. You came here to fight." A voice in his head told him. "but come on, this is your chance to be with Natsumi, even if it is all staged." Another voice in his head said. "And it is a Princess story, which means, the male lead will probably be a prince, and you know what that means." The voice continued. That settled it for Giroro. "Sure." Giroro said, still not believing he had actually agreed to ACT in a play. Natsumi's entire face lit up. She hugged him tightly, almost crushing Giroro's Ribs and lungs. Even if Giroro would've had air to breathe, at that moment, it seemed like he wouldn't be able to anyways, he probably would've forgotten how to breathe. "Thank you. Thank You. Thank you." Natsumi said. "It's Nothing." Giroro said. "So, what do I have to do?" Giroro asked.

Natsumi pulled away from him. "So, do you think you can come by tomorrow shortly before school ends? Yayoi said auditions and rehearsals are immediately right after school in the theater. Do you think you could come?" she asked. "Sure. Of course I will." Giroro said. "Yay!" Natsumi said. Everyone in the kitchen cheered. "I see that Giroro is now trying to make his way into Natsumi's heart by making her happy and through a romance-driven plot of the story. I Wish him well." Dororo thought to himself.

(_**And so, the next day….)**_

Giroro stood in human form outside on the Campus of Kissho School. He waited there until he heard the bell ring. A steady stream of students trickled out the door and headed home. He looked among the crowd for Natsumi. He finally saw her, she saw him and waved him over. "Good. You're here." She said, relieved. "I'll show you to the Theater. Yayoi and Koyuki are already waiting." She said, grabbing Giroro by the wrist and leading him to the theater. Giroro lightheadedly followed her. Natsumi led him around the School until she entered a huge theater. Sitting at a table in front of the stage, were Koyuki and Yayoi. Yayoi's face brightened when she Saw Giroro. "Natsumi," She said, standing up. "Is this the boy you were talking about? Giroro?" she asked. "Yeah." Natsumi chirped. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Yayoi said. "Let's Get started. Giroro, there's a script there I want you to read a few lines from it….."

(_**and so, Giroro's audition went on for about a half hour. I won't show the audition, because I don't want to embarrass Giroro and I still want to remain among the living. But anyways, as I was saying, as the audition went on, all three of the girls began to think the same thought….)**_

"He's Perfect." Yayoi thought, grinning from ear to ear. "He's…. Amazing." Natsumi said. "Why didn't Dororo tell me Giroro was this good?" Koyuki wondered. By the end of the audition, Giroro was out of breath and blushing deeply. "So….. What did you think?" He asked, a little abashedly. Natsumi, Yayoi, and Koyuki sat there, stunned, their mouths wide open. "What did I think?" Yayoi said, standing up. "You. Are. Perfect!" She turned to Natsumi. "Natsumi, you are absolutely a genius."

"Don't thank me, thank him. He's going to be the male lead in your play." Natsumi said. Giroro froze. "Me….Lead… Play… Natsumi…Staged romance." Were the thoughts that ran through his head at that moment. "This is just amazing." Koyuki said. "EVERYBODY!" Yayoi yelled. "We have just found our Flynn Rider!" she announced to the handful of kids who were among the cast and crew. A cheer went up. Natsumi raced onto the stage and hugged Giroro. "Please don't faint now. Please Don't Faint now." He told himself as the blood rushed to his head. "You were amazing." Natsumi whispered. "Thank you." Giroro said. "Why didn't you tell me before how good you were?" Natsumi said, pulling away and looking up. "Because Keroro said it all for me." he said. Natsumi laughed. "Do you think I ever listen to that toad?" she said. Giroro smiled. "Maybe this isn't going to be all that bad." He thought.

(_**and so it was that with the play, a new adventure for Giroro and Natsumi awaits. Stick around. We'll be back with another episode before you can even say "Showtime.")**_

**Just a word of apology, I Absolutely HATED writing this chapter. I had to write in this chapter in order for me to proceed towards the juicier plotlines that will happen in all the chapters following this story. Sorry if I offended all you Sabunatsu fans and all you plain Saburo fans, I just had to do this. And sorry for everyone who I feel I might have disappointed for flubbing the characters in the story, especially in the middle part. I can assure you, things get better in the chapters following this one. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Keroro Sat in front of the TV, Clicking the remote and flipping through channels. "Oh…. Come on!" he said, frustrated and frantic. "There's gotta be something good on at 1:00 in the afternoon. Geez. Waiting for 'Captain Geroro' to come on is such torture." He complained.

"Ha!" he heard a gruff voice say from behind him. "You know what is even more torturous? Having to watch you sit here and watch TV when you should be working on our invasion!"

(_**Ha. You know what's real torture, Giroro? Having to watch you guys bicker and I have to just sit here and narrate the whole damn thing.)**_

Keroro looked up. "Oh, Hey there Giroro, I didn't see you come in." he said. "That's because, you were too busy channel-surfing to notice!" Giroro yelled, stepping in. "Have you noticed, that for almost two years, we've been living on this planet, and we still haven't conquered it?" he said, angrily kicking the remote out of Keroro's hand. "Well," Keroro said. "If it weren't for Natsumi, I might have already conquered this planet." Keroro said, making up the excuse as he went along. Giroro snarled.

_**(**__**Uh oh, not such a wise idea Keroro. You know how much Natsumi means to Giroro. Don't say that I didn't warn you countless times before)**_

Giroro snarled and punched Keroro in the face. "DON'T. BRING. NATSUMI. INTO. THIS." He said, punctuating each word with a punch. Keroro rubbed his arms. "Geez, buddy. Don't take it too personal. It is kinda the truth. Besides, whether you like it or not, she is even preventing you from doing an invasion."

(_**so, for the next twenty minutes, the two argued and bickered over whether Natsumi was to blame. I wont show you any of it, because, I, like a lot of people, actually have better things to do with our lives than to watch two space frogs argue.)**_

Giroro kicked the remote. The channel changed to one that showed a newscast. "Earlier on today, after an allergic reaction to a bee sting, the President of France died in the hospital due to the swelling caused by the reaction….." a heavily botoxed newslady announced. Keroro stopped and looked at the TV. "Gahhhh! You're doing it again!" Giroro roared. "Hold on Giroro, wait a second." Keroro said, looking intently. "In similar matters, the President of Italy recently slipped and hit his head and entered a coma. Both countries now are in a political uproar as to who shall fill in for their leaders' places." Keroro switched off the TV. A wide grin spread across his face. Giroro noticed the grin. "What?" he asked. "Giroro, I think I know what we're gonna do for our invasion." Giroro gave a long studious glance at his green comrade. "I seriously wonder what goes on in his head, but this time, this looks like he could have a good invasion plan." He thought. "Hmph." Giroro said. "About time. Now, what is it?" Keroro shook his head. "No time right now. I gotta tell this to Kururu while I still have it in my mind. You can come along and witness my greatness if you want." Keroro dashed for his Room, and then to the refrigerator. Giroro followed him.

Kururu sat in his lab, thinking up some weird an evil scheme to drown the world in curry while he takes a bath in it. He was at the part of his daydream where he does a swan dive into a lake of curry when the door to his lab burst open, and in came Keroro. Kururu pulled his head out of Dreamland and spun his spinny-chair around to face Keroro. "Well, Sergeant," he said, putting his hands together, Mr. Burns style. "What brings you here?"

Keroro took a deep breath. "I…. Have… Just… Come up with…. The best…. Plan… To take… Over… Pekopon!" He panted. Kururu looked at Keroro indifferently. Of course. To Keroro, every plan that he thought up was "the best invasion plan ever." He was getting kind of sick of hearing it, but since Keroro was the leader, he had no choice but to listen. "Do tell." Kururu told him. Keroro took a deep breath. "This invasion plan will work, I'm sure of it. it will come in many steps." Giroro's eyes started to gleam as he listened. "This one actually sounds reasonable." He thought.

(_**Wow, I've never known the Sarge for having a logical order in his plans. I'm actually interested.)**_

"The first step, create a bee that puts anyone it stings into a coma." Keroro said. Kururu nodded. "It seems plausible, I'll have to see what I can do. Continue."

"The second step, we go to the offices of every leader of every country on this planet, and we release the bee in their offices. When the bee stings the leaders, they will all in a mass wave of sickness, be put into comas, taking them out of office and leading there to be a mass confusion as to who shall fill their spots. Which leads to the point where we come in." Keroro said, pausing to create the effect of Anticipation. Tamama and Moa, who had come into the lab sometime in the Middle of Keroro's speech, sat up intently. "And then, Uncle?" Moa asked. "And then, we transform ourselves into Pekoponians, and use the Age-Ray gun on us to make us old enough to look like legitimate politicians. We wear our suits-"

_**(Oh no, not the suits again. I've seen enough of those business suits to last me a lifetime.)**_

"And we walk into the commotion posing as politicians capable of holding offices. We charm our ways into office, and voila, we've taken over Pekopon through taking over the political offices of its countries." Keroro said.

(_**sounds, interesting Keroro, but I seriously don't think that's how politics works, exactly.)**_

Giroro stood there in amazement. "K-Keroro," he stammered. "That, could possibly be the best way of invading Pekopon that I've heard out of you!" He cried, saluting, almost wanting to give Keroro a hug. "Mister Sergeant Sir!" Tamama said, Jumping up and giving a big hug to the Sergeant. "You could say, Ingenious." Moa said. Kururu grinned evilly. "Kukukuku. I'll see what I can do. I'll go get started." A cheer went up in the lab. "Now, everybody, Get out of my lab. I've got a job to do." Kururu said. He sighed to himself. The curry bath could wait for another day.

Giroro looked up at the clock. It read 2:30. "Crap!" he thought. "Natsumi's play rehearsals start in half an hour, I gotta get to her school." He hurried out of the lab, transforming into a human as he went.

(_**Half an hour later, at Natsumi's school)**_

"And that's a wrap! Take five!" the teacher overseeing the school play, known simply as "Sensei" said. Giroro walked to the front of the stage, where a crew member handed him a bottle of Water. Giroro took a swig from it and returned to the stage, where Natsumi unfroze from her pose and stood by Giroro as he stood near the edge of the stage. "That was just beautiful!" Sensei said, clapping his hands. "How do you two do it?" Yayoi asked. "You know what?" Natsumi said. "I really don't know."

Sensei shrugged. "In any case, it's back to work. Places, everyone. We've got one more scene to go until we've finished the play." Everyone scrambled back to the stage. Natsumi and Giroro took their positions on stage. They acted out the final scene of the play, where the Witch, Mother Gothel (played by Koyuki), stabs Flynn. Natsumi struggled against her hair that was being pulled back by Koyuki. "Eugene!" she cried, rushing to Giroro's side. "Don't worry. You'll be okay. Just let me heal you." Giroro looked up. "No Rapunzel." He said. "Don't." he said, as he took a shard of Mirror and cut off Natsumi's hair. Right on cue, two shadowy cloaked figures came out of the shadow-cast darkness on stage and removed Natsumi's wig, revealing one with short brown hair underneath. Koyuki screamed on cue and stumbled off the stage out through the West wing. "You were my new dream." Giroro said, pretending to die. Natsumi looked at Giroro, recalling the saddest memory of her life. The tears began to roll down her cheeks. "And you were mine." She said. She sat there for a couple of minutes, holding Giroro's head in her lap and stroking his hair. "Don't faint now. Don't faint now." Giroro chanted in his head. Natsumi began to sing the healing incantation song. "_Flower gleam and glow, Let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine_," Natsumi sang softly. Her face nearing Giroro's, a tear rolling down her cheek. "_What once was mine..." _The tear rolled off of Natsumi's chin and landed on Giroro's face. On the inside, Giroro was sighing with delight. The minute the teardrop hit Giroro's face, a brilliant golden flash of light flashed onstage. Giroro act-struggled his way into a sitting position. "Rapunzel?" he asked, looking up. "Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for Brunettes?" he said. Natsumi looked at sensei. "Um, sorry to cut the scene," she said. "But what do I do next?" Sensei looked down at the script in his hand, "Well, it says here that you have to kiss him." Giroro's eyes widened, and a romantic overture began playing in his head. Natsumi's face fell. She hadn't really noticed the sentence written in the script that told her to do so, since in her script, the text for the instruction was faded due to the printer's lack of ink. "Wait, I have to KISS him?" she asked. Sensei walked over to the stage and handed Natsumi the script. "Here." He said. "Read it and weep." Natsumi looked down at the script. "RAPUNZEL KISSES EUGENE/FLYNN."

(_**Ooh, I bet that's exactly what Giroro Wants.)**_

Natsumi sighed. She really didn't like the whole idea of things, but since she agreed to it, she supposed she had to do it. Besides, Giroro wasn't like any of the other frogs. He was almost the polar opposite of Keroro, which was good. And it was true that Giroro, over the course of the play not to mention the events and battles they fought together, had become a true friend. It only made things better now that Giroro had a human form, and that he looked absolutely hot in it. Natsumi sighed. Her face neared Giroro's. "Now's not the time to pass out. Don't pass out. You'll never get to enjoy this." Giroro thought as Natsumi's lips touched his. To Giroro though, the kiss was too short. Natsumi pulled away. Sensei and Yayoi, who were both sitting in the audience, had tears in their eyes. Natsumi and Giroro both stood up and the scene changed behind them. They continued to act out the final scene. Once they struck the final pose, all the lights went on in the stage and Sensei and Yayoi stood up and started clapping. "Beautiful, Just beautiful. All of you." He said. "Now, take five, and we'll take it from the top. It's Dress rehearsal time! " He clapped his hands. "Tomorrow's opening night!" he sang. Everybody scrambled to the backstage to get their costumes.

_**(Meanwhile, back at the Hinata household…)**_

Kururu sat in his lab, laughing sadistically as he watched the little bee in the specially built chamber struggle and fly angrily against the window as he pressed a button and a colored, glowing mist surrounded it. Kururu was about to press the button again, when he was rudely interrupted. "Kururu!" Keroro cried as he ran into the lab. Kururu sighed. "Yes?" he said in a bored tone. "What is it?"

"Are you done with the bee yet?" Keroro asked impatiently. "I want to get on with the invasion plan! I've already done all my chores for today, and so, I've got nothing left to do" he said.

(_**Really? What about assembling your Gundam models?)**_

Keroro looked up at the ceiling and spoke to the narrator. "And I've assembled all my Gundam models, and I can't go out and buy new ones because the new model won't be coming out until next week."

(_**ahh, I see.)**_

"Sooo, are you done yet?" Keroro asked again. Kururu tapped his finger on his desk. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I almost am, I just need to spray it a couple more times before I can test it. And for the record, it's a hornet. Bees would die after one sting. I wanted it to sting as many times as it likes so it could inflict more pain than necessary on the victims before the victim slips into a coma. Kukukuku." he said, pressing the button again. Keroro walked over to stand next to Kururu so he could get a better look at the hornet. Kururu pressed the button again and more glowing mist surrounded the hornet. "So, what are you doing to it?" Keroro asked, curious. "I'm spraying it and using radiation on it so that its stinger and its poison-producing gland produces a sort of comatose-inducing poison. Kukukuku" Kururu said, pressing the button again. The hornet struggled against the glass one more time, then resignedly flew down to the floor of the small chamber. Kururu sat up straighter and hopped down from his chair. "There," he said, walking to the door of the small chamber. "That should do it." He twisted a knob on the door. A hatch opened in the ceiling and down swung two robotic arms, in one of their spindly metallic hands was a small opened glass jar, in the other hand, the lid to the jar. The arm with the jar quickly plopped the jar over the hornet while the arm with the lid quickly slid the lid onto the jar mouth and screwed it tight. The hornet buzzed angrily around in the jar. Kururu pressed a button and the door's window rotated open as the arms moved to push the jar out through the hole. Kururu grabbed the jar as the window closed. He held the jar up to eye level as he and Keroro stared into the jar. "Awesome!" Keroro cried, snatching the jar out of Kururu's hands. "Now it is on to step two of the plan. Kururu, assemble the platoon!" Keroro cried, dancing around the room and holding the jar. "Aye Aye Sir." Kururu said, pressing the button that would send the message to all of the platoon members. Keroro danced out the door, holding the jar up over his head. Suddenly, he tripped, and the Jar went flying out of his hand. Keroro scrambled to catch the jar before it hit the floor but he was too late. The sound of glass shattering filled the room.

(_**Uh-Oh….)**_

Kururu heard the noise and ran outside of his lab to see what had happened. Kururu was greeted with the sight of the hornet flying around in a couple circles before flying out the door that would lead to the exit of the base as well as the sight of a frantic Keroro trying to catch it. "NOOOOO!" Keroro cried. "Come back here." Right at that moment, Tamama entered the room with Moa. "Mister Sergeant Sir!" He said when he saw his sergeant slump down to the floor and begin to cry in despair. "What's wrong?" Tamama continued. "The hornet…" He said in a soft voice. "It's gone." Tamama panicked. "IT'S GONE!" he cried. "What, uncle?" Moa asked, puzzled. "The bee?"

(_**Actually it's a hornet.)**_

"Well, then, maybe we should all go look for it and catch it." Tamama suggested. Keroro's eyes lit up. "Maybe we should. Tamama, you're the best." He cried, jumping up and running out the door. "Mister Sergeant Sir, Wait up!" Tamama cried as he, Moa, and Kururu ran to catch up with Keroro.

(_**Later….) **_

Fuyuki entered the house, Momoka in tow. "Sis! I'm home!" He said. He looked up. No reply. Then he remembered. "Right. She's at play rehearsals. I wonder how those are going." He thought. He walked into the house. "Sarge!" he called out to the house. "I'm home." Immediately, Keroro, Tamama, Moa, and Kururu all came running around the corner. "Master Fuyuki!" Keroro cried. "What?" Fuyuki asked, bewildered. "Did you happen to see a hornet flying around in here did you?" Fuyuki thought back. "No," He said. "I didn't. Did you, Momoka?" Momoka shook her head. "No, Fuyuki. I didn't. Why are you guys looking for a hornet?" She asked. "Well…." Tamama said nervously, afraid of what Dark Momoka would do if he told her the truth. Whenever he and Keroro did something more evil, whenever Momoka found out, her dark personality would slip out and would make her seem almost as bad as Natsumi. Tamama decided against it. "Let's just say, that we were doing some beekeeping, and we lost the Queen." He said. "There we go." Tamama thought. "And without the Queen, we can't keep the hive going, which means that there will be no honey for anyone."

(_**Actually, Tamama, Hornets don't make honey, but who cares. Nobody ever listens to me.)**_

"whew. That was a close one." Tamama thought. Momoka nodded. "Honey is good," She said. "Just go right along then. We'll look for the Queen." She said. She turned to Fuyuki. "Um, Fuyuki, what were you saying about UMAs?" she said. "Oh, right." Fuyuki said, smiling. "UMA is short for Unidentified Mysterious Animal, also known as Cryptid. The term was coined in the late 18th century when Dr.-" Fuyuki suddenly felt a poke, followed by a sharp stinging sensation in the back of his neck. Momoka frowned. "What's wrong Fuyuki?" she asked, concernedly. Fuyuki fell to his knees and started rubbing at the back of the neck, where a large mark started swelling. "Ow…." He said. "That hurt." And then, he fainted. "Fuyuki!" Momoka cried, getting down on her knees and Cradling his head in her Arms. "Are you okay?" No answer. Tamama, Moa, And Keroro stood there dumbfounded, as Kururu put the jar over the Hornet flying above Fuyuki's head. "I caught it!" he cried. He looked around. "Ma-Master Fuyuki!" Keroro said, stunned, as he dropped to his knees. Right at that moment, Natsumi and Giroro both came in, talking about something and laughing. They both stopped when they saw Fuyuki lying on the ground, unconscious. "Fuyuki!" Natsumi cried as she ran to his side. Giroro hurried after her. Natsumi knelt down beside her brother. "What happened?" she asked Momoka. Momoka sobbed. "I was just talking to him about UMAs and suddenly, he got stung by a bee and he fainted." She sobbed. "I don't even know what happened." Natsumi felt her blood run cold. "You…." She said, turning to Keroro. "YOU DID THIS YOU STUPID FROG!" she roared. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" She said, picking Keroro up by the neck and holding him in a chokehold. Giroro stood there, amazed at this new show of power from Natsumi, yet concerned at the same time for her. "I Didn't do anything to him. I swear. It was just the bee." He said, passing out due to a lack of air. "WHAT BEE?" Natsumi screamed. No answer. Giroro transformed into a Keronian. He put his hand on her arm. "Natsumi," he said. "Maybe you should call Mrs. Hinata. We really have no idea just how Fuyuki is doing. She should be here for him."

"Actually, old man, we do know how he's doing." Kururu said, holding a sort of eyeglass to his eye. "It seems that Fuyuki has entered a comatose state from that bee sting."

(_**Now Kururu, I really have no idea why you have to use that device, everybody here except for Momoka and Natsumi know about your bee plan.)**_

"Kukukuku. I'm just doing it because it looks cool." Kururu said. "A Coma!" Natsumi exclaimed. "Oh no." she moaned. Giroro put his hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze. "Right." Natsumi said. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mom's number. The phone in Aki's Manga editing office rang. Aki leaned over to see the caller ID. "Oh, it's Natsumi. I wonder what's up?" she picked up the phone. "Hello Sweetie," she said. "What's up?"

"Mom," Natsumi said, her voice shaking. "Something very bad has happened to Fuyuki." She said. "Oh No!" Aki thought. "What happened." She asked, worriedly. "Fuyuki…. Has entered a Coma!" She sobbed. Giroro wrapped his arms around Natsumi. He took the phone from Natsumi. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hinata." He said. "But it's best if you come home." He said. "Oh, I will." Aki said, as she hurriedly packed up her things and hastily left the office. She drove hurriedly through Traffic until she was home. "Fuyuki!" she cried as she burst in through the door. She saw him lying there. Momoka was bent over his chest and sobbing, as big fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Giroro sat next to Natsumi. Aki knelt down next to Fuyuki, and put her ear against his chest, listening for a heartbeat. "It's very faint." She said. "We gotta get him to a hospital." She said, whipping out her cell phone and dialing 911. Soon, an ambulance arrived and medics came and loaded Fuyuki onto a stretcher. Natsumi, Aki, Momoka, and the platoon (which had transformed themselves into humans before the ambulance arrived), all climbed into the back of the ambulance and rode along as the ambulance took them to the hospital. The Medics carried Fuyuki down from the ambulance and into an empty Hospital room, where they hooked him up to a machine that measured his heart rate and vital stats as well as several machines that gave a steady supply of oxygen to Fuyuki through his nose, as well as a machine that gave electrical signals to keep his heart pumping. Everybody filed into the room. At that moment, Dororo and Koyuki arrived with a puff of smoke. Koyuki opened her mouth to say something, then closed it when she saw that everyone wasn't in the mood to talk. Natsumi and Aki sat on one side of the bed, while Momoka and Keroro sat on the other side. Everybody was silent, then suddenly, Momoka burst out crying. She leaned her head against Fuyuki's chest. Natsumi began crying too. They all sat there in vigil, looking at the screen of the stat-reader. In what felt like minutes, the hours flew by. Natsumi began to feel her eyelids droop. She forced herself awake and looked at up at Fuyuki. Aki, noticing this, put her hand on Natsumi's back. "Sleep." She said. "I'll stay up." Almost immediately after Aki said that, Natsumi felt her eyes grow so, heavy, she couldn't keep it open. She closed it, and entered a dreamless sleep.

(_**The next morning….)**_

Natsumi woke up on the hospital bed, lying next to Fuyuki. Sunlight streamed into her face from the window. She looked at the clock. It read 7:30. She got up. Aki, who had been sitting awake the entire night, looked at Natsumi. "Good morning Sweetie." She said. "Good morning mom." Aki noticed Natsumi was in a hurry to get someplace. "Where are you going?" she asked. "School." Natsumi replied, her hand on the door. "You know," Aki said, standing up. "You don't have to go to school today. it'll be perfectly okay with me if you were to stay here also." Natsumi shook her head. "It's not that. I just feel that if I go to school today, it might take my mind off of Fuyuki. It might just help me to not worry myself sick over him." Aki nodded understandingly. "Okay then. Have a good day at school. Don't force yourself." Natsumi nodded. She gave one last look at her brother, who looked so peaceful as he slept, Momoka was sleeping too, her head on his chest. All the transformed frogs and Koyuki and Moa were sleeping in chairs next to Fuyuki's bed. Natsumi took a deep breath and left the room.

In the next few hours, Natsumi went through the school day with a straight face as she concentrated on going through the motions of her regular school day. She went through math, and through English class, and P.E, and all the other classes, but somehow, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her schoolwork, the thought of Fuyuki kept creeping into her mind. Natsumi shut her mouth and didn't talk to anybody. She had to keep it together. During lunchtime, as she was on her way to the cafeteria, she passed by Sensei in the halls. Sensei noticed her, and called out "Hinata-san, remember, arrive here tonight at 6:30. The play starts at 7:00." Natsumi nodded her acknowledgement. Natsumi hoped that by the time 6:30 rolled around, things would've gotten better enough so that she and Giroro could be able to make it. "Giroro…" she suddenly thought, the image of the red Keronian appearing in her head. "If only if he could be here with me now." She thought. "He'd know just what to do so that I won't feel so bad." Despite his rough and tough appearance and demeanor, at least when it came to her, it seemed that he softened just a bit, but still kept tough for her whenever situations led to it. Natsumi suddenly thought of what he would say if she were to start crying, right here, right now. "Pull yourself together," He'd say. "You're Natsumi Hinata, the strong Pekoponian warrior. You're not acting like the Natsumi I know. So pull yourself together." Then, after saying that, he would put his hand on Natsumi's and give it a squeeze. Natsumi sighed and lifted her head up. "He's right." Natsumi thought. "It's only a couple more hours. I'll see Fuyuki soon." She powered through the rest of the day.

Soon, she was walking back to the hospital from school. She opened the door to the hospital room. "Hi," she whispered. Everybody looked up. "Hi." Some of them whispered back. Momoka just sobbed. "How's Fuyuki?" Natsumi asked. Koyuki looked up. "He hasn't been getting any better." She said. Natsumi froze. "But on the upside, he hasn't been getting any worse either. We've been sitting here these past couple of hours just doing nothing but looking at the screen." Koyuki paused and tipped her head and thought for a moment. "Well, Dororo has been out looking for a medicinal cure for Fuyuki's condition, but so far, none of the things he's brought back have worked." Right on cue, a black-and-blue-haired masked ninja appeared in the room with a puff of smoke, holding a giant green leaf. "Hi Dororo." Koyuki said, going over to him and Hugging him. Dororo blushed a little. "Hi Koyuki." He said softly. "What'd you bring back this time?" Koyuki asked, looking at the leaf. Dororo held up the leaf. "This is the leaf of the Lion-Tail plant, which has been known to revive a person from a deep sleep as well as improve heart problems as well as loads of other symptoms. In order to revive a person in a deep sleep, a fresh leaf must be ground up and have its juice be extracted and injected into the blood stream." He explained. Koyuki gasped. "That plant is so hard to find here in Japan. Every place that sells Lion-Tail leaves sell them dried. Where'd you get this one?" she asked. "You will not believe me when I say this, but I had to travel to the middle of a Chinese bamboo forest just to find a live plant."

(_**Wow, for all the effort you went through to get this, this thing better work.)**_

Natsumi and Koyuki both ran to Dororo and gave him a huge hug, nearly squeezing the air out of him. "Thank you." Natsumi said. "Thank you so much for your effort to heal Fuyuki." Dororo looked at Natsumi. "It's nothing." He said. He broke apart from the two of them. He looked at Moa and Tamama. "I need to get the juice extracted from this leaf as soon as possible," he said with more authority and with a more commanding presence than he normally did. "Is that possible?" He asked. Moa and Tamama, compelled by Dororo's presence, both stood up straighter and saluted. "Yes Sir!" Tamama said.

(_**Wow, Dororo, I'm surprised. You made such a turnaround. I'm impressed. Maybe you should do that more often so you won't always be forgotten by your comrades.)**_

Keroro looked at the sleeping boy he was sitting next to. "Master Fuyuki," He said. "I'm so sorry. We're finding a cure for you. Don't worry. Then everything will be alright."

Moa, from out of nowhere, pulled out a mortar and pestle, and picked up the Leaf. She and Tamama folded the leaf until it was small enough to fit, then, they both took turns mashing and grinding and pounding the leaf in the bowl until it was in a mashed puree. Tamama held up a huge injection needle, and opened it as Moa squeezed the juice out of the fibrous mash into the syringe portion of the needle. When the needle was full, Tamama shut it. "Now," Moa said. "We inject it." She said, holding the needle, point-up. She picked up Fuyuki's arm and found a vein. Then, she brought the Needle down and under his skin. Natsumi, who was watching this, felt herself growing faint. She had always had a secret fear of injection needles, and she absolutely hated the sight of a needle being injected into someone. Natsumi felt her face grow pale, and she started to feel nauseous. "Oh…" she moaned. "I can't look!"

(_**I don't think I can either.)**_

Immediately, Giroro was at her side, holding one hand and putting his arm on Natsumi's back. Natsumi suddenly felt less sick. She turned to face Giroro and looked at him gratefully. Giroro blushed. They both turned to look at Moa as she finished injecting Fuyuki. For a minute, the room was silent. Suddenly, Keroro broke the silence. "So, Dororo, how long does it normally take for the medicine to work?" Dororo thought for a moment. "About 10 minutes. If it doesn't start working by then, then the medicine isn't effective in treating the condition."

(_**So… Ten minutes later….)**_

Natsumi peered over the face of her brother. He still looked fast asleep. "Is it working?" Momoka asked. "It doesn't look like it." Natsumi said, despair creeping over her. Momoka Burst out into a fresh round of tears. Moa sat by the teal-haired girl and tried to comfort her. "What are you doing here crying?" Dark Momoka said inside of Momoka's brain. "You should be finding a way to help him!"

"But how?" Momoka wailed inside. "I want to stay here by his side in case… in case… in case he dies." She sobbed some more. Dororo looked around the room, sadly. "I'll be out." He said, standing up. "I'll go see if there are some more cures out there." He said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

(_**and so it continued on in this pattern for the next couple of hours. Until…)**_

Natsumi looked up at the clock. It read 6:00. Suddenly, the voice of Sensei began echoing in her head. "The play starts at 7:00. Be there at 6:30." It said. "Oh, no. The play!" Natsumi suddenly remembered. She stood up. Giroro, noticing her sudden and seemingly urgent action, stood up as well. "What is it?" he asked.

Natsumi sighed and paced the floor. "Oh no, the opening night of the play is tonight, and Fuyuki's in a Coma. What do I do, what do I do?"

"Well," Koyuki said, "Sensei did say after the dress rehearsal that 'no matter what happens, the show must go on.' So I guess that means that you have to go to the play, which means you have to get ready. Besides, the play only runs for an hour and a half. That reminds me," she said, standing up. "I should get going too. I'll see you there Natsumi." She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I Guess You're Right," Natsumi said, starting to shed a few tears. Giroro stared at his warrior, who had now been reduced to tears, he needed to find a way to comfort her, and fast. He put his hand on hers. "Pull yourself Together," Natsumi thought. "You gotta stay strong for Fuyuki's sake. Would he want you to quit and break down? No." Natsumi jerked her head up and steeled her eyes. "Lets go." She said standing up.

(_**Atta Girl**__)_

"That's My Girl," Aki said. "Stay Strong for Fuyuki, and good luck."

"I will, Mom. And thanks." Natsumi said as she got up.

"Nachi, good luck!" Tamama said.

"Good luck." everyone in the room repeated.

Natsumi blushed. "Thanks."

"Kukukuku." Kururu Laughed. Natsumi and Giroro both glared at the yellow-haired Keronian-human. Nobody was going to ruin their night. Kururu stopped and Giroro and Natsumi walked towards the door. Natsumi stopped in front of Momoka, who still had tears streaming down her face. Natsumi put her hand on Momoka's shoulder. Momoka looked up. "You've got to stay strong for Fuyuki. Got it?" Natsumi said. Momoka Nodded. "Good." Natsumi said, before she looked at Giroro and Nodded. "Let's go." She said. Giroro morphed into human form and together walked out the door.

Natsumi and Giroro arrived at the school and entered in the back. After following all the hallways, they arrived at the door leading backstage. Even from outside, they could hear the music of the pre-show interlude, no doubt being conducted by Saburo. Natsumi paused, her hand on the door handle, took a deep breath and looked at Giroro. "Ready?" she said cracking a nervous smile. "Only when you are." Giroro said, returning her smile. Natsumi nodded and turned the door handle.

Once Natsumi stepped in, she was tackled by a full-on hug by Yayoi and Koyuki. "You made it!" she cried, hugging Natsumi so hard that Natsumi had a hard time breathing. "Where were you? I Was so worried, what happened? " Natsumi trembled, but she choked out, "If you let me breathe, maybe I can tell you."

"Oh, Sorry." Yayoi said, pulling away from Natsumi. "Soo…. What happened?"

"Well," Natsumi said, her eyes getting a little wet, "It's just that, that, there's been a little trouble at home." Yayoi, concerned for her friend and a little bit curious, asked, "Such as? It's not really bad is it?" Natsumi's bottom lip started trembling. "It's really bad. It's just that… it's just that…"

"It's just that… what?" Yayoi asked.

"It's just that…" Natsumi said, her voice cracking.

(_**Ohh… It's Just that Her brother's in a Coma that's why. Can't you see you're making her cry?)**_

"It's just that Fuyuki's in a Coma." Natsumi finally choked out.

Yayoi looked stunned. "Oh," she said, fully shocked. "I'm so sorry."

At that moment, Sensei walked past and Saw Natsumi and Giroro. "Oh, Hinata-san, Giroro , there you are. Glad to see you're here. Why aren't you getting ready? The show will start in 20 minutes." Sensei said, clearly oblivious to Natsumi's state.

Natsumi took a deep breath. "Sensei's right," she thought. "I should be getting ready. I went to the show tonight to show my strength in support of Fuyuki. Why the heck am I crying?"

Natsumi looked at Giroro. "You should be getting ready. I should be getting ready. Let's go." She said. Giroro nodded, then walked towards the boys' changing room. Natsumi turned and walked away to the girls' changing room.

Fifteen minutes later, Natsumi walked out of the changing room with 20 feet of blonde hair and a long purple dress. At the same moment, Giroro walked out of his changing room with a vest, a white shirt, brown pants, brown leather boots and a brown satchel. They both stared at each other. "You look good." Natsumi finally said. "You look even better." Giroro replied, taking the sight of Natsumi in. Giroro's little daydream was cut short by Sensei's shouting. "Okay, five minutes 'till showtime! Gather 'round everybody." The entire cast and crew gathered in front of Sensei at his command. "Now I want you to all know that I am very proud of all of you. You worked so hard these past couple of weeks, and I am sure that you will all do great out there. I wish you all the best of luck and break a leg. Now get to your places." The crowd scattered into various corners of the backstage. Giroro turned and moved towards the center of the stage towards his starting place. As he turned, Natsumi grabbed his wrist and turned him back around before hugging him tightly. "Good luck." she whispered into his ear. Giroro blushed a deep red. "You too." Natsumi raced off into the left wing. Giroro took a deep breath and looked up and ahead as the Curtains opened.

(_**Break a leg Giroro. I won't be watching. Okay I will. The script here tells me that I need to watch you.)**_

"_This is the story of how I died. Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Rapunzel." _He said, thus beginning the story as the crew began moving the backgrounds to a kingdom scene behind him.

The Play went on scene by scene, and by the time of intermission, the crowd was already standing up and applauding. The curtains closed and the overture music started playing again. "We're on in five." Natsumi said into Giroro's ear. "It's our scene."

Giroro closed his eyes and sighed to himself. That scene, the one where he gets to hold Natsumi close to him. He felt he had bonded a lot with Natsumi over the few weeks it took to produce this play. It was probably the closest thing he would get to having Natsumi be in love with him. "Might as well enjoy it while I can. It's not like she's ever going to be in a relationship this way." Natsumi came over to him. "Even though it is unlikely she'll ever be with me, I Still love her. She means more to me than the invasion." Giroro admitted to himself. Natsumi looked at Giroro who was lost in thought. He really did look cute when he was like that. "Giroro, We've gotta go on." Natsumi said, grabbing him by the hand and leading him onstage behind the closed curtains. They stood in the center of the stage, in front of a moveable background of a boat at on a lake in a star-and-lantern-lit night and in the distance, a glowing castle. They stood in front of the boat. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "Break a leg Giroro." Natsumi said to him as the curtain rose. "You too Natsumi." Giroro whispered. The scene began where they were standing on stage against a background that showed a dark sky, with a lit painted castle in the distance. They were standing in front of a painted boat that was on the water of a big, dark painted lake. The lights on the stage dimmed a bit to make way for a million twinkling lights coming from the painted castle.

And then…The music started and Natsumi began to sing, her voice clear as a bell.

"_All those days watching from the windows_" she began, her back towards Giroro, pretending to look above into the imaginary lantern-lit sky as she thought of all the times she saw Giroro from her window, deep in thought. "_All those years outside looking in_." she continued, thinking of all the plans that Keroro's platoon had created and made her endure. "_All that time never even knowing,_ _Just how blind I've been." _Singing asshe thought, suddenly realizing about all of Giroro's actions having been done for her in a show of his feelings. "_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be…. And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new_." She sang, pretending to look into the sky and dancing on her own before going to Giroro, all the while thinking about how she was so blind to everything Giroro done and how ungrateful she was for his love. "_And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted." _She sang as she walked in a circle around Giroro as she touched the fingertips of her outstretched-and-upstretched hand against Giroro's. _ "All at once everything looks different. Now that I see you._" She said, stopping next to him and looking into his deep brown eyes, as Giroro held out two real lanterns. Natsumi felt like she could get lost in those eyes, those big, soulful eyes. A change in the key prompted her to say her lines.

"I Have something for you too." She said, taking out a small tiara from her pocket and handing it to Giroro. She felt that at that same time, she was also giving the figurative key to her heart to Giroro. She now knew how he felt for her, and that she realized she was feeling the same way about him too. "I Would've given it to you before, but I was just scared, but the thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" she said, as the lines had dictated. Giroro pushed the tiara away, as accordance to the script. He looked deep into Natsumi's big amber eyes. "I'm starting to." He said giving one of the Lanterns to Natsumi, and the two releasing the Floating lanterns into the audience before Giroro began singing, his voice a beautiful tenor.

"_All those days chasing down a daydream._" He sang, thinking of all the times that he had been prepped to conquer planets and live his dream of being a warrior. "_All those years living in a blur._" He continued, thinking of all the planets he had successfully conquered, before he met Natsumi, and how she started to give him more purpose with his life. "_All that time never truly seeing. Things, the way they were._" he sang, suddenly realizing that the only reason that he stuck around on Pekopon now, was because of her. "_Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here it's crystal clear,  
>I'm where I'm meant to go." <em>he sang, realizing that as long as Natsumi was around, even if the invasion failed, he'll still stick around. The music swelled, Giroro grabbed Natsumi's hand and pulled her in close, and the two of them began singing together. 

"_And at last I see the light_." They both sang, realizing their true feelings, as Giroro and Natsumi waltzed around the stage (like the script dictated). "_And it's like the fog has lifted_." Giroro sang. "_And at last I see the light."_ They both sang again. "_And it's like the sky is new_." Natsumi sang. They both continued to sing, as their dance began to slow to a stop. "_And it's warm and real and bright, And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you._" They sang, the music slowing and Giroro and Natsumi stopping their dance and now standing still on stage, holding each other close and looking deep into each other's eyes. "_Now That I See You…"_ They sang together, as the song ended, and the two pretended to move in for a kiss. Giroro had to pretend to stop, because at that moment, just like the script dictated, two people dressed as the Stabbington brothers appeared on the edge of the stage.

Giroro broke apart from Natsumi and pulled his head out of Dreamland. He had to get on with the play, otherwise he wouldn't be able to share that real kiss scene with Natsumi.

(_**So, for the next few scenes, the play went on….until, the final "Kiss scene")**_

Koyuki pretended to stab Giroro with her stage-prop knife. Giroro grunted and fell down. Natsumi, Giroro, and Koyuki repeated the motions that they had done the day before. Finally, Natsumi was cradling his head in her arms. "No. No No. No. Eugene, stay with me." She said. She started singing. Then she started crying, thinking of all the things that Fuyuki was going through. The teardrop hit his face and with a flash of golden light, Giroro sat up. "Rapunzel…" He said, taking in the beautiful face of his Natsumi. "Did I Ever tell you that I had a thing for Brunettes?" he asked, right as Natsumi suddenly kissed him. Giroro sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Natsumi found herself… enjoying the kiss. She felt safe in Giroro's arms, as if they sheltered her from the harsh reality that was awaiting her. But finally, they pulled apart, and they continued acting out the final scene from the play. At the end, when the curtains closed and the entire cast came out to bow, the Crowd was roaring and standing up. When Natsumi and Giroro stepped out from the line and bowed, holding hands, the crowd went nuts. Flowers came flying out from the audience and onto the stage, falling around Giroro and Natsumi. "They Love Us!" Natsumi whispered, tears of joy coming to her eyes. "They loved you." Giroro said. "No, they loved you too." She said. Everybody bowed one last time before disappearing behind the Curtain. Everybody, the entire cast and crew, gave Natsumi and Giroro a big hug. Yayoi and Sensei cleared a path through. "You were amazing!" Sensei cried. "They love you." Yayoi nodded frantically. "And here, all of these are for you." She said, picking up an enormous bundle of flowers. "These are all the ones that the crew picked up from the stage that everybody threw for you."

"Thank you." Natsumi said. It seemed for that one perfect moment, that Natsumi's life was back to normal. Then, she remembered why she decided to come here in the first place. "Excuse me," she said, taking the flowers out of Yayoi's hands. "I Gotta get to my brother." She had already noticed Koyuki disappear in a puff of smoke in the shadows of the backstage. Natsumi hurriedly pushed through the crowd for the changing room.

(_**Thirty minutes later… at the hospital.)**_

Natsumi and Giroro opened the door to her brother's hospital room. "I'm back!" she whispered. Everybody looked up. "How did it go?" Aki asked. "It went amazing." Natsumi replied. She placed a bouquet-sized bundle of flowers into the Vase that was sitting on Fuyuki's bedside table. "How's Fuyuki doing?" Natsumi asked. Moa looked up solemnly. "Not very good. He's starting to show signs of declining health. You can say, Not good." Natsumi felt the force of what Moa said hit her. Momoka gave a loud wail and sobbed some more. Natsumi's knees buckled, and Natsumi felt herself falling as she tried to sit down at the edge of Fuyuki's bed. Giroro caught her and steadied her. Natsumi held on until she was sitting down at the edge of the bed. She started to cry. Giroro held onto her hand and squeezed it. "How long does he have?" She asked, shakily. Kururu looked at the monitor. "Judging from what the monitor says, he has about 1 hour before he dies." Aki and Natsumi both teared up, Natsumi more so than her mother. "Fuyuki…." She said, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks. Giroro, looked at the comatose boy, then back at his beloved. He needed to stop this from happening. He couldn't bear to see Natsumi sad for the rest of her life because her brother died. He also felt extremely guilty for accidentally bringing this upon her since he did support the bee idea in the first place. He stood up. Natsumi looked up. "Giroro?" she said. Giroro walked to the door. "I'm leaving." He said. "I'm going to go find a cure for Fuyuki. It's dangerous and extreme, and it's a last-resort sort of thing, but considering the situation, I think it's time for it." he said, getting leaving. "Giroro!" Natsumi said, running over and fling her arms around his neck. "Be safe." She said, whispering into his ear. "I'll Try." He said, looking at the face of his beloved for what could possibly be the last time. Then, he left the room. He followed the corridors until he was out. Then, he walked to the Hinata house and walked to his tent. He transformed into a Keronian and took out his hovercraft. Then, he stepped on and flew into the sky.

(_**Fifteen minutes later….)**_

Giroro stood outside a booth at the cosmic black market. "Well, do you have the space Cerberus liver or not?" he asked the old crone.

(_**Hey… doesn't that old lady look familiar to you? Or is it just me?)**_

The old lady stared intently at the red frog. "You're in luck." She croaked. "I just received a new shipment of Space cerberi. And here's the good part. They're alive."

"Excellent. Can I pay with 500 credit cards?" he asked. "Only if you can kill one first without getting yourself killed." The witch cackled. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Take me to it." Giroro said impatiently. "As you wish." The old lady said. She led him to the back room, where he saw several Space cerberi in individual cages. Giroro walked up to a cage and climbed up. He opened the door at the top and climbed in. Immediately, one of the beast's 3 heads snapped up at him. Giroro effectively dodged the attack and opened fire on the beast.

(_**I wish I could show you the events of the battle, but the Producers of this show say that it is too gory to watch.)**_

Giroro landed on his feet as the beast collapsed. He looked down at the ugly beast bleeding by his feet. He took out a knife and cut out the liver. Giroro walked out of the back room with a heavily bleeding gash above his eye, liver in hand. He threw a wad of cash at the old crone and boarded his hoverboard.

(_**Meanwhile, at the hospital….)**_

Momoka, Tamama, Keroro, Aki, and Natsumi watched the stats on the screen fall. Natsumi was crying, her tears soaking the blanket. Momoka was worse. Her crying had made entire puddles on the floor. "Fuyuki….." She wailed. They all watched as the energy level continued to drop. "30…29….28…."

"What are you waiting For?" Dark Momoka shouted. "He's beyond our help, and Giroro hasn't come back with the cure-all. You might as well seize your chance while he's still alive." The voice in her head shouted. "You're right." Momoka said. She looked at her dying beloved. "Fuyuki…. I….. I Love you." She whispered. Then, she put her face right up to his, and kissed him.

(_**Now, let me explain what's going to happen next. So, Momoka's declaration of love reached deep inside of Fuyuki's brain and awakened it. The nerve endings on his lips were activated and put his brain on hyperdrive, thereby giving him more energy, and thereby, breathing more life into him.)**_

Everybody sat there and watched with amazement as they saw Fuyuki's energy levels and vital stats go up. "27…..28….29…30…31…32…" Fuyuki's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was that Momoka's lips were pressed onto his. He sat up and put her arms around Momoka. Momoka stopped. She pulled away. "Fuyuki!" she cried. Tears of joy streamed down her face. "Momoka… I… I…" He leaned forward and Kissed Momoka. "I Didn't know, I didn't know that you had feelings for me. I had had them for you for the longest time. I just never got to tell you, for fear that you were just going to laugh at me. And when I did get the courage, well, Sarge and his friends kept getting in the way." Keroro looked offended. "Hey, don't blame it all on me." He said.

Natsumi watched this with great joy. Then, suddenly, she remembered Giroro. She was seriously worried about what was happening to the Red Keronian. Right at that moment, Giroro busted in through the door. He had a large gut over his right eye, and blood was streaming down from it. "Here," He said, thrusting the slimy space liver into Aki's hands. "Take this, grind it up, and put it into his feeding Tube. It's the liver of a space Cerberus. It can Cure… anything." He said, before collapsing face-first onto the floor.

"Giroro!" Natsumi cried, rushing to his side. Everybody in the room stopped their rejoicing and looked at the tragic scene unfolding in front of them. She picked him up and cradled his head in her arms. "Natsumi….." He said softly, taking in the image of his beloved's beautiful face, framed with a halo of light from the Hospital room lights. His eyelids drooped closed, and his body went limp. Everybody in the room started shedding tears. "No… No… Giroro. Stay with me. Please don't die Giroro. please. She said. "I've had so much to say to you, and now I don't even get to say it. You're dead now. We've been through so much together. You've been there to comfort me whenever I felt down. You've been there to rescue me when I was hurt or sick. We've battled so many evil monsters together. I'm so stupid, and I'm so blind. GIRORO! I LOVE YOU" She cried. "I….Love…You." she said, stroking his red head. She continued crying for a couple minutes more, before she leaned over, and slowly, her lips neared his, before they met.

(_**ahhh yes. The copycat trick. If in doubt do that.)**_

Deep inside of Giroro's brain, the neurons were firing at light speed. "Come on!" they seem to be saying. "Natsumi just told you she loves you, and now she's kissing you. And What are you doing? You're lying here, passed out. Are you a soldier or not?" Giroro's eyes fluttered open. Giroro's body glowed with energy, until it was a handsome blond teenage boy who was in Natsumi's arms. Natsumi stopped crying. "Nat….Su….Mi…" he moaned. Natsumi stared. "Giroro!" she cried. Tears streamed down her face as she kissed Giroro again and again, cupping his face in her hands. Gasping for breath, she choked out "Giroro. You're okay!"

"Of course I'd…. be… okay. I'm a warrior. " He choked lifting his head up to see her. Blood rushed painfully down and into his eye from the cut. He coughed. Natsumi pulled him up into a sitting position and squeezed his hand. "I've loved you ever since the first day I met you. I never knew that you had feelings for me." He managed out. "I showed it to you on stage, remember?" Natsumi said. Giroro shook his head. "I thought that was just your acting. I didn't think it was for real. So I didn't let my guard down."

Natsumi laughed. "Oh Giroro. You know my acting isn't all that good. It was all real. Every bit of it. I love you. And I'm so sorry for being so blind to your love for so long. I should never have gone with Saburo in the first place." She said, continuing to blubber. Giroro put a finger to her lips. "It's okay." He whispered, kissing her again and putting his hand on her cheek. "I should've been more forthright with how I felt. But that doesn't matter now. Fuyuki's okay and that's all that matters. I Love You Natsumi." He said, his head sinking back into Natsumi's arms. "What about you? You don't look okay maybe you need help." She said.

Giroro shook his head. "I'll be fine. I think I just need to rest. The wounds will heal. I Just need…. To… rest." He said. Sinking back into Natsumi's arms, he fell asleep. Natsumi held him closer. Aki, Koyuki, Moa, and the other frogs looked on and sighed happily. "Yay! Momochi, Fukkie, Giroro and Nachi have found love!" Tamama thought. "Now if only something could happen between me and Mister Sergeant!"

A Nurse entered the room and saw the bleeding boy in Natsumi's arms. She caught Natsumi's eye, the look on her face halfway between Please-don't-disturb-him-he's-sleeping and please-help-him. The nurse nodded and left the room after checking on Fuyuki, who was now sleeping peacefully, his arm wrapped around Momoka, who was snuggled deep into his chest and sighing happily.

The nurse came back with a wet sponge, some bandages, and a blanket. She cleaned his wounds and bandaged him up. "How long will it take for him to heal?" Natsumi asked. "From, what I can tell, he's a fighter. His cut is a really minor one. It's just bleeding so much because the skin on the face is thinner and has more blood vessels at the surface. He'll be fine by morning." She said. "Thank you. Thank you." Natsumi said. The nurse only smiled and wrapped the blanket around Natsumi's and Giroro's shoulders, before she stood up and left the room. Natsumi snuggled up next to Giroro and wrapped her arms around him, before she herself entered the world of sleep.

(_**Awwwww…..)**_

Natsumi woke up the next morning with sunlight streaming into her face, she sat up, pulling the blanket off of a half-awake Giroro. "What is it?" Giroro said, sitting up. "What time is it?" Natsumi asked, panicked. Aki sat at the edge of Fuyuki's bed. "Good morning sweetie. Good morning Giroro." she said, smiling. "Good morning Mom. What time is it?" Natsumi asked. "It's 9:30." She said. "9:30!" Natsumi exclaimed. She threw the blanket off of her and stood up. Giroro stood up with her. "I'm so late. I gotta get to school!" she said. "Relax." Aki said. "I called them up and said that you and Fuyuki were both sick. Just relax. You had a hard night yesterday. And you need to have the strength for tonight's performance." She said. Natsumi ran to her mother and flung her arms around her. "Thank you." She whispered. Fuyuki and Momoka woke up. "Good morning." He yawned, stretching his arms and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Momoka looked into the face of her beloved. "Good morning Fuyuki." She said. "Good morning Momoka." He said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "Yes!" Dark Momoka exclaimed inside Momoka's brain. "Victory is so sweet." The voice said. Momoka sighed.

(_**And so… several hours later.)**_

"You were My new Dream…." Said Giroro. "And you were mine…" and soon, they were kissing. Natsumi and Giroro kissed with more passion than they ever had in that scene. Momoka and Fuyuki watched, with tears in their eyes. Fuyuki put his arm around Momoka. Dororo, Kururu, Tamama, Moa, and Keroro all sat there, with tears in their eyes. "It's… Beautiful." Moa thought to herself. Aki looked on with great pride in her daughter. By Curtain call, when Natsumi and Giroro stepped out of the line and bowed, a great deluge of flowers flooded the stage floor. Right as they walked back around to go back in line, Giroro grabbed Natsumi by the hand and spun her back around and Kissed her, for everyone to see. The crowd went Nuts. Natsumi's eyes widened, then she closed them Giroro's heart pounded. They kissed for half a minute more, than pulled away and walked back to the line, hand in hand.

(_**and so, with a coma-inducing bee and a school play, two new couples were formed. Speaking of which, where is that Hornet?)**_

"And so, earlier this week, a Bee stang the Prime Minister of England and just minutes after the sting, he entered a Comatose state…" said the heavily botoxed TV Newslady.

(_**Ahhh, There it is. And so… with the events of the play and the drama of the Coma, two new couples were formed. I sense a new change in the storyline for these two couples. Stick around. We'll have more episodes coming your way soon.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A really boring filler episode. Way too disappointing for the wait. Feel free to skip this one if you like. Hopefully I'll have another one up in about a week, or two at the most, provided that nobody tries to interrupt me with my writing every 5 seconds.**_

Chapter four

(_**So… several weeks have passed since the play, and it seems that while Giroro and Natsumi have found love in each other, Natsumi is still a protector of Earth, while Giroro is still trying to invade it before some of the other alien races get to it)**_

Giroro stood in the meeting room, pacing back and forth and thinking of plans to take over Pekopon. "Well?" Keroro said, stomping his foot on the ground impatiently. "Have you got any suggestions?"

"Shut up, Keroro." Giroro said. "I'm trying to think." Ever since he and Natsumi had become a couple, he had begun to spend more time with her and less with the Platoon. But there were always two things Giroro loved, Natsumi and fighting. The only thing he didn't like was whenever he got into a fight with Natsumi over the invasion. He really didn't like those, and he always tried his best to avoid them. But still, he felt like he needed to shoot something. Suddenly, he thought of an idea. "Hey…." He said. "What if we stole all the weapons from all the militaries here on Pekopon?" he said. It was true, at least all those weapons could help greatly, and at the same time, it would partially stop all wars happening on this planet.

"Nahhh…" Keroro said. "Too complicated. I really don't want to venture into something big so soon after the Bee incident. I think we should just make small steps today. Private Tamama?" the green frog asked, turning to his ever-devoted yes-man. "What've you got?"

"Well, I Heard that Nachi, Momochi, Koyuki and Fukkie were downtown getting the place prepared for the Sakura Festival…." Tamama said, thinking. "Maybe we can crash it and try to… I don't know, set up our own booth like the last time and just sell sweets that would actually work to hypnotize them. Then, we can do mind control. And plus, we'll be earning money in the process."

Keroro nodded. "Yes, it sounds excellent. Moa!" he called. Moa stood up. "Yes, Uncle?" She said.

"Go prepare the hypnotizing cakes with Tamama. Remember to use that plant extract, otherwise the cakes won't have any effect." He commanded. "Yes Uncle." Moa said, walking off towards the kitchen, Tamama following in her wake. "That Woman…." He seethed. "Coming in here and ruining my plans. What does she know about preparing hypnotization cakes? I'll show her." He walked out of the room.

"Well, now that that's getting started, how about we go set up our booth?" Keroro suggested. Dororo suddenly appeared in the room with a puff of smoke. "Keroro, Is it okay if I can come with you? I really think this plan will bring joy into the hearts of children." he said.

(_**Dororo, obviously didn't hear the rest of the plan)**_

"Kerokerokerokero," Keroro thought. "I could use another manual laborer, as well as someone who's good with kids, that'll be something we'll need in order to get a large population of the children there to buy our stuff." He thought. "Okay, Dororo. You're on the mission."

Dororo beamed and hugged his green Comrade. "Thank you Keroro." He said. Keroro shook Dororo off. "Okay!" Keroro said. "Dororo, Giroro, Kururu, Go load up the space ship. We're driving our stuff to the location."

"Okay sir!" Dororo said, loading the supplies into the space ship.

(_**And so… an hour later)**_

Dororo, in human form, lifted up the last of the crates off of the back of the space ship, (now disguised as a truck). He grunted as he moved them to the stand, where Giroro and Kururu were setting up the booth. They had begun to put op the banner that read "Sweets… So good, you'll be hypnotized." Dororo just thought nothing more of the sign, blissfully unaware of the hidden meaning behind the slogan. Right at that moment, Keroro, Moa, and Tamama drove up with a truck full of sweets. Keroro parked the car by the stall. The shotgun seat door opened, and out stepped Moa, followed by Tamama, who was stumbling under the weight of the massive tower of cake boxes he was holding. Keroro got out of the driver's seat and walked to the back of the flatbed truck, where more boxes of cakes were stacked. He opened the door, and lifted a heavy box of cakes. "Here, Mister Sergeant, let me Help you." Tamama said, walking in beside Keroro and holding up the box.

"No, It's okay Private." Keroro said. "Just go to the truck and take out the rest." Tamama stood up and saluted. "Aye Aye Sir!" he said, and walked back to the truck. Keroro surveyed the plot of land and admired his "Handiwork." The stall was huge, and it was in the central spot of the Festival Grounds. The booth was painted with pastel colors (Moa's idea) and it had a humongous display of cakes and sweets of every kind, shape, and color. It was around the middle of the morning, around 10:00, and already, people were beginning to enter the grounds though the official opening parade wasn't supposed to start until 10:30.

Giroro looked up from the booth he had just finished putting up. He looked at the clock set up in the booth wall. "Hmmm." Giroro said. "It still gives me time to go find Natsumi. I heard this year she's going to be one of the gymnasts who'll be performing stunts on her school's float in the parade. I better go find her." He thought, walking off.

(_**Meanwhile…)**_

Natsumi, Momoka, Koyuki, and Fuyuki pinned the last streamer to the bottom of the float. They all stood back to admire their handiwork. Koyuki wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. Momoka and Fuyuki stood there, holding hands and admiring what they had worked on. Natsumi stood there, looking at the float, yet somehow oddly feeling that something wasn't right with the atmosphere. She couldn't explain it, but something bad was coming. She shook off the feeling. She had other things to do, like warm up for her stunts, not to mention to get changed into her skintight outfit. She looked towards the sky. She had really hoped that Giroro could make it, but she doubted that he would be able to come. He always had plans to take over the world. Even though she did tell him to stop it, she knew it was within his nature. Natsumi sighed. Koyuki looked up. "Natsumi, we should get changed into our costumes." She said.

"You're right." Natsumi said, as she and Koyuki picked up the bags with their outfits inside and walked to the changing rooms.

(_**And so, fifteen minutes later….)**_

Natsumi and Koyuki left the changing rooms, wearing bright glittery skintight bodysuits. Natsumi had cringed when she saw herself in the mirror, the gold glittery suit was too sparkly for her own liking, and she really hated performing acrobatic stunts in front of people. In fact, the only reason she had agreed to do this at all was because Koyuki was doing it, and also because she wanted to show some school spirit. Natsumi grinned, thinking of what to do after the parade was over. She was going to go home, try to find Giroro, and make him come along to the festival with her. There was going to be no way he was going to miss out on this festival. She grinned, then walked to the float that was attached to the back of the truck.

Giroro walked through the crowd of people, trying to get to the starting point of the parade. He really wanted to see Natsumi perform. As soon as he got to the starting point, the sound of truck engines started up and was heard from the distance away. "Dammit!" he thought. "It's too late."

(_**Meanwhile….)**_

"Get your fresh cakes here, Get 'em while they're fresh!" Keroro said, shouting out his wares to the crowd of people crowding around his booth. People were handing money to the black-and-green-haired boy and taking cakes like crazy. "Tamama!" Keroro shouted. Tamama stepped away from behind the counter and stood by Keroro.

"Yes, Mister Sergeant?" Tamama said, looking up at Keroro through his shaggy blue-black fringe of his choppy bowl-like haircut.

"Take over for me. I gotta go ask Kururu something." Keroro said. Tamama saluted. "Yes Sir!"

Keroro walked over to behind the counter, where Kururu and Dororo were working. Dororo was handing out sweets to people and smiling with his eyes at the children. Kururu sat at the cash register, looking bored. His eyelids were drooping. "Well, Kururu." Keroro said, surprising Kururu out of his sleep. "What's the number so far?"

Kururu looked up at Keroro. "Which number? The number of people who bought from us, or the amount of money we earned from selling this stuff?" Kururu asked.

Keroro stopped to think about it for a moment. "Tell me the amount of money we earned from it first." He said. Kururu looked at the screen, then froze.

"So….. what's the number?" Keroro asked, oblivious to Kururu's action. "It's over 9000!" he cried, his glasses breaking from shock.

(_**Oh Dear, is there not one thing from pop culture that this series DOESN'T rip off?)**_

Kururu reached out to the side of the counter and picked up a new pair of glasses which he put over his eyes. Keroro's eyes widened, then shrank to evil-looking slits. "Kerokerokero." He thought. "Just enough for me to buy as many Gundams as I want, as well as just enough left over for a small little invasion. Speaking of which…."

"And… how many people have bought our stuff?" Keroro continued. Kururu looked at the screen again. He paused, yet again, and let his glasses shatter. "It's over 9000!" he said again.

(_**oh dear, please don't tell me that this sort of a thing is going to become a running gag. At least we haven't seen anybody go Super Saiyan….Yet.)**_

"Kerokerokerokero." Keroro said. "Soon, we'll have EVERYONE at this fair under our command." He said. Dororo looked up. "What did you say?" he said.

Keroro chuckled Nervously. "Nothing, Dororo." He said. Dororo turned back to his work.

(_**Oh that poor oblivious soul.)**_

People were buying up the cakes and eating them almost immediately. Almost immediately after they swallowed the cakes, empty looks passed over their eyes.

"Cake…. Good. Must…. Get more…. Tell friends…" they all slurred.

(_**Uh-oh…. Looks like we're about to have an attack of the drones here. Pardon the pun.)**_

Keroro watched this as visions of Gundam models danced in his mind. "Yes…. Yes… soon, the entire fair's influence will spread to throughout the entire planet. Kero kero kero kero." He thought.

Kururu looked on and admired his handiwork. It was him, after all, who had made the chemical that caused the hypnotism in the first place, and even more ingeniously, he had made a batch of that weeks before anyone else came up with an idea for food-based mind-control. "Kukukukuku" he laughed.

(_**Meanwhile….)**_

Natsumi sat in the corner of the float. In the other corner, sat Koyuki. The float was on its way to the central street, where they were to begin their acrobatics routine. Natsumi looked at Koyuki, catching her eye. Koyuki gave a quick nod. "On the count of three." Natsumi whispered. "One…." Koyuki said. "Two…" Natsumi followed. "Three!" they both said, jumping up from their corners simultaneously and triple-somersaulted high in the air, passing in front of each other and landing on the sides opposite of where they started. The crowd that was watching, gasped, then burst out clapping. Natsumi grinned. "They love us!" Koyuki exclaimed.

"Let's Give them some more, shall we?" Natsumi said. They both nodded, and they jumped, doing a double backflip through the air, then ending with a twist before landing. The crowd went nuts.

(_**at the same time that was happening…)**_

Giroro tried to race through the crowd. "Natsumi!" he called. He weaved in and out of the crowd, bumping into people as he went.

"Hey! Watch it Mister!" somebody said when Giroro accidentally crashed into him. "Sorry!" Giroro shouted.

He ran through the crowd, wishing that he could be smaller so he could get through the crowd easier. He was almost tempted to change into a Keronian, when he remembered that he'd be doing that out in the open, where everybody could see him. He closed his eyes and silently cursed himself. He looked around and tried to catch up.

(_**At the same time….)**_

Natsumi and Koyuki stood in the center of the float's highest platform, taking a short break and pausing in position. "We're almost done." Koyuki said. "Just 15 more minutes."

Natsumi nodded. Fifteen minutes. She could do this. Fifteen minutes, and then she'll be out of this ridiculous costume and away from the watching eyes of everyone. Natsumi and Koyuki simultaneously did back-handsprings and watched the crowd gape in awe. Koyuki smiled, looking around. Suddenly, she noticed a movement in the crowd, a fast movement that was weaving in and out of it, making the sea of people shift around it as it moved, faster and faster in the direction of the float. Koyuki squinted against the blinding sun to take a look. A boy… with red-streaked blonde hair, a rushed look on his face. Koyuki instantly recognized him at once. She elbowed Natsumi in the ribs.

"Natsumi." She said. "Look over there. I think that's Giroro."

Natsumi looked over her shoulder, and squinted. "You're right." She said, grinning widely.

"Giroro!" Natsumi called. Giroro heard Natsumi call his name. He looked up and stopped running. Natsumi was standing up on the highest platform of the float, wearing a sparkly gold bodysuit, and smiling and waving at him. A smile broke across Giroro's face. Natsumi turned to Koyuki. "Let's say we give this our all." Natsumi said as she grinned. At least Giroro was watching her. She nodded to Koyuki, and together, they both jumped up and did double backtucks before landing on their feet again and jumping up, high in the air, doing 180-degree backflip-twists, soaring in front of each other. Giroro watched, spellbound. A familiar blush crept up his cheeks. "Wow," he thought. "She looks so... beautiful, and so strong too." he thought.

Natsumi and Koyuki did one last final flip in the air and landed on their feet, their feet planted shoulder-width apart and arms stretched up over their heads towards the sky. They took deep breaths. A pause of silence ran throughout the crowd, then suddenly the silence was broken by a roar of cheers. Natsumi and Koyuki broke their positions and took a bow.

(_**and so… 15 minutes later)**_

Natsumi stepped out of the changing room, wearing a red traditional festival kimono and carrying her hideous sparkly gold costume in a plastic shopping bag. She walked back to the float and placed her costume next to Koyuki's. Already, Koyuki was standing with Momoka and Fuyuki, talking away and laughing about something. A shadow passed in front of her. Natsumi looked up. Standing there, was Giroro, a wide smile on his face, his silver belt around his waist gleaming brightly in the sunlight, nearly blinding Natsumi for a moment. Natsumi walked up to him, before flinging her arms around him. Giroro stumbled back a little bit, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You made it." Natsumi whispered. Giroro blushed and looked at her. "Of course I'd make it." He said. "I wouldn't want to miss it."

Natsumi smiled stood on tiptoes and gently rubbed her nose against his. Giroro's blush deepened.

Meanwhile, hiding in the bushes a few feet behind them, stood a large group of girls, all gaping in shock, wonderment, and curiosity at the show of affection between Natsumi and Giroro. "O...M….G….Is he like, her Boyfriend?" one member of the Kissho school Natsumi Women's fan club whispered to her friends.

"He better not be." Said another one. A chorus of agreement echoed.

One girl pulled out her cell phone, her face fell. "Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I really think that is her boyfriend." She said. A depressed sigh went up through the group.

"How do you know, Konaka?" the first girl asked. Konaka held up her cell phone. The girls crowded around her. Konaka pulled up a couple of pictures. "There's not much to go by, but from what I can tell…."

The girls gasped as Konaka flipped to the picture. "See, there she is with that mysterious boy at the play, come curtain call. See, there they are kissing, and the thing is, people get OUT of their roles once the play is over." Another dejected sigh. "From what I remember from it, his name is Giroro, and apparently, he's a longtime friend of hers."

"I guess you're right." The first girl said. "Should we try to bully him into submission?" another girl asked.

(_**No. if you know what's good for you, you wouldn't.)**_

"Nah." Half the girls said. "He looks like he could kick all our asses if he wanted to. I wouldn't risk it." Several nods of agreement. "We should just follow them and with a ridiculous amount of luck, we might just have our chance." Another girl said. Several nods of agreement, then a large hush.

(_**Wow, geez, haven't you guys ever heard of something called giving up and moving on? There're plenty of fish in the sea. This whole obsession thing is kinda creeping me out.**_)

Natsumi walked away from the float with Giroro, hand in hand. "So…." She said. "What do you want to do?" she asked, walking aimlessly, unbeknownst to her though, she was walking closer and closer to the stall of evils.

Giroro blushed, then smiled. "I don't know. Anything that makes you happy." He said. Natsumi smiled. "Let's go for a walk. I wanna show you some things." She said. Giroro smiled and nodded. Natsumi and Giroro walked away.

(_**hmmm. Wonder what Koyuki's doing. Let's see.)**_

Koyuki walked through the stalls. With her green kimono, she stuck out among the sea of blues, red, pink, and yellow kimonos and robes. She had seen Giroro here, which could only mean that the rest of the platoon was here, which could possibly mean that Dororo was here as well, though Koyuki knew that when it came to Dororo, the platoon often forgot to include him in their plans. She walked through the stalls until she saw a familiar face.

"Get your cakes here, get your cakes here! Get 'em while they're fresh" Said human Tamama, holding up a humongous sign. Koyuki smiled. "That's gotta be one of Dororo's friends," she thought." I gotta find where their stall is."

She waded through the crowd. She could begin to see the end of a line that led straight up to a pastel-painted stall, where, it was managed by none other than Dororo in human form. Koyuki hurried over.

Dororo stood behind the stall counter, taking brightly colored cakes out from a clear display case and handing it to smiling customers. He felt happy that he was doing something for once, that was making the world a better place, but he kind of wished that Koyuki was here with him. Koyuki…. He blushed. There he was, thinking about her again. It seemed that whenever he got deep in thought, as he often always did, his thoughts would always eventually wander over to Koyuki. He could just imagine her right now, somewhere in the crowd, walking, wearing a kimono, talking with friends, and now he could just imagine her standing in front of him… he snapped out of his daydream and looked up.

"Dororo?" Koyuki asked. Dororo's eyes brightened. "Miss Koyuki!" he said sitting up straighter. "You came."

Koyuki giggled. "Of course I would." Dororo blushed. "Glad to see you're happy." He said.

Koyuki looked down at the display. A huge smile lit up her face. "So… you're selling cakes here?" she asked, curious. Dororo nodded. "Yes." He said. "Do you want to try some?"

_**(NOO! No Koyuki Don't!)**_

Koyuki's eyes sparkled. "Sure!" she chirped. Dororo took out a cake from the display and handed it to her.

_**(Aannd… she goes ahead and takes the cake. Great. Don't say I didn't warn her.)**_

Koyuki took a bite. Immediately, her eyes lit up.

"Oh my God, Dororo, This stuff is good." She said, eating the rest of the cake. Dororo blushed. "I Mean it's really good." She continued. "It's…. So…. Goooddd…." She said, her speech starting to slur. An empty look passed over her eyes. She started wandering around aimlessly around the stall, walking to where the rest of the zombies were milling around.

_**(And there she goes.)**_

"Miss Koyuki!" Dororo called out after her. "Is everything okay?"

"So…. Goood… Cake… Good." Was the only reply he got.

"Miss Koyuki?" Dororo asked, a little puzzled. "Is something the matter?"

Koyuki stared ahead at him with a blank, empty look on her face. "Cake…. Gooodd…. Musstt… tell… friends…. Take over…. The….world…." she drawled.

Dororo's eyes widened with horror. "Oh My God!" he cried. "What have I Done to Her?" he said, watching his Koyuki walk stiff-leggedly to join the crowd of hypnotized victims.

(_***sigh* I tried to warn her…. This almost makes me want to cry.)**_

Dororo got up and ran out from behind the counter. He ran over to Koyuki and grabbed her wrist. He spun her around and put a hand on her shoulder. "Koyuki….." he said, looking hopelessly into her eyes.

Koyuki shook her head. "Musst…tell… friends… Take… over… world….Go… Obey… Maasster… Keroro." She drawled.

Dororo stood there in shock, then suddenly, a switch went off in his brain. "Keroro lied to me… again!" he said, tears in his eyes. "And this time…. He hurt Koyuki too!" he thought, the tears now running freely down his face. He looked again into her deep, green eyes, then sighed. "I promise," he said. "That I will cure you, and bring you back to normal. I-I don't think I could be-be able t-to live with myself i-if you're going to be stuck like this… forever." He sobbed. He dropped her hand and he turned back towards the stall.

(_**Meanwhile…)**_

Natsumi and Giroro walked, hand in hand through the stalls, checking out all the hawkers had to offer. They were talking and joking, and laughing. "This… could quite possibly one of the best days of my life." Giroro thought, a smile and a blush simultaneously creeping up his face.

Suddenly, a huge crowd stood in front of them. "Hey….. What's this?" Natsumi said, a little annoyed. Giroro pulled himself out of his daydream. He looked up. A huge crowd of empty-eyed people stood in front of him drawling on about cake.

"Hmm. Must be the effects of the cake plan." Giroro thought. Then, he realized what this would mean if Natsumi found out. "Hey….." he began. "Maybe, we should just go someplace else…" he suggested.

Natsumi shook her head. "No…" she said. "All of these people are talking about how good this cake is." She said. "It's gotta be really good to cause this much of a holdup. Let's check it out!" she said excitedly.

"No!" Giroro shouted, panicked. He hadn't even meant for that to slip out. Natsumi's eyes narrowed and she looked at Giroro suspiciously. "Why?" she asked. "Has this got something to do with an invasion plan?" she asked.

Giroro hung his head in shame. He couldn't lie to her on that front. She could always see right through him. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it.

Natsumi gave an indignant huff and tugged on his arm. "Take me there." She said.

For the next five minutes, the two of them pushed their way through the crowd. Their venture was heavily punctuated by evil glares in Giroro's direction. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the front of the stall.

"Get your cakes! Get 'em here!" Tamama shouted. "Get yo-" he stopped when he saw who was standing in front of him. "N-Nachi! Giroro!" He said, jumping back and crossing his hands in front of his face semi-defensively. "What are you doing here…. Desu?" he said.

Natsumi grinned smugly. "ohh, you know very well why I'm here." She said. Tamama gulped nervously.

"Where's you're leader?" Natsumi asked.

(_**Wow Natsumi, You could've just said some role-reversed thing like "Take Me to your leader" or something.)**_

Tamama jumped and gestured towards the stall. "He-He's right there! Please… Please… don't hurt me! Or Mister Sergeant!" he said. Natsumi stomped off towards the stall, Giroro fearfully following in her wake.

Keroro was busy berating Kururu about something as Kururu nibbled on a piece of curry-flavored cake (sans hypnotism extract, of course.) and sat away at his laptop.

(_**Seriously, Kururu? Curry-Flavored Cake? Just when I think I've seen everything, something from you guys always seems to prove me wrong.)**_

Suddenly, Keroro heard a high-pitched yell of anger coming from behind him. "Stupid Frog!" she heard Natsumi Yell. Keroro frantically turned around. "M-Master Natsumi!" he said, jumping up in surprise. "What brings you here?"

"You know very well what I'm here about." She began, storming behind the stall counter. Suddenly Dororo ran up to Keroro, tears in his eyes. "Keroro! You never told me that you were doing mind control with these Cakes!"

Natsumi stopped. "Dororo…" she said, slowly. "What did you just say about mind control?" she said, fearing the worst.

Dororo was almost inconsolable. "Miss Koyuki ate a cake, and she turned into a zombie…. She along with all those hundreds of people."

Natsumi felt betrayed. Mind control… Koyuki as a zombie? It was all too much, and the fact that Giroro could be supportive of such a horrible thought….

Natsumi, without warning, punched Keroro in the face. Keroro stumbled backwards, before some of his teeth fell out. She turned and glared at Giroro. "And You…" she said, the beginnings of a sob creeping up in the back of her throat. "I can't believe you would lie to me… betray me like that… or do something so horrible to Koyuki." She said. "I-I trusted you." She whispered the last line, practically killing Giroro on the inside. "HOW DARE YOU!" she said.

"At least I tried to warn you!" Giroro shouted. Natsumi began running out of the stall. "Natsumi, wait!" he said, reaching for her wrist. She turned around and gave him a slap to his face, stunning him enough for him to drop her wrist. She kept running, running away from the betrayal. She needed to tell Fuyuki about Koyuki, and Keroro's plans. She needed to go find Koyuki and see for herself. She disappeared into the crowd.

(_**Meanwhile…..)**_

Momoka and Fuyuki walked hand in hand away from the noise and the crowds of the festival and towards a small hill that was dotted with blossoming Cherry trees. Momoka walked through the row of trees with Fuyuki, holding his hand and looking around her with awe. Fuyuki was there, with her, walking on a quiet grassy hill covered with blooming cherry trees. The whole scene just seemed so…. Romantic to Momoka. Momoka looked up above her. A really large, pretty blossom sprouted on the edge of a branch that sat about a foot above her head. Momoka, awed, reached her hand up to touch the flower. The minute her fingertips touched it, petals rained down on her. Momoka tipped her head up, closed her eyes and smiled, letting the soft, silky petals rain down on her face and gently slip off, cascading down her shoulders and off of her blue kimono. "It's so pretty." She said.

Fuyuki gazed at her. His heart pounded, just like it always did when he was around Momoka. "Gosh, she's just too adorable." He thought, a blush beginning to creep up his face. He gently tugged on Momoka's arm, pulling her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her. Momoka looked up, into Fuyuki's eyes. She stood there, breathless, speechless, drowning in the vast ocean of his eyes.

"You're much prettier." Fuyuki said, moving his face closer to hers until his lips touched hers. Momoka found herself Melting, melting into Fuyuki's arms. She closed her eyes and gently kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his waist and deepening the kiss. Fuyuki closed his eyes and let the peachy scent of Momoka's hair fill his nostrils. He slowly moved his hands until they were in Momoka's hair, where he ran them through her soft, silky strands.

The kiss lasted for another blissful minute, when it was suddenly, rudely, interrupted by a ringing cell phone. Fuyuki slowly, reluctantly pulled away from Momoka and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. He flipped it open. His eyes widened.

"What?" Momoka asked a little miffed, her hair spiking out but then softening when she noticed the look on Fuyuki's face. Fuyuki shook his head and closed his phone.

"Natsumi sent me a text that said that Sarge and his friends are doing mind control using cakes, and apparently, about half of the people at the festival are under his spell already." Fuyuki said, panicked. Momoka's widened. "That's really serious!" Momoka said. Fuyuki nodded. "And she also said that Koyuki is under the spell too." Momoka's eyes widened further, realizing the entirety of it all, for once.

(_**Whoa, Momoka, not even one "Dammit" from your dark side about your kiss getting interrupted? I thought you would be more angry about that.)**_

Fuyuki grabbed her hand. "We need to get there. Now." He said. Momoka blushed. At least Fuyuki was holding her hand. Fuyuki pulled her along to the loud, crowded noisy grounds of the festival.

(_**Meanwhile…..)**_

Giroro stood in the stall, arguing and pleading with Kururu and Keroro. Dororo had since resigned to sitting in a corner and sobbing hopelessly. Moa looked on with a puzzled look on her face.

"Please…" Giroro said. "Please… Change them back." He pleaded. Keroro stared down at him.

"And Why?" Keroro asked. "Isn't this what you always wanted? To take over Pekopn? This is the closest we've ever gotten. And NOW you're telling me to change them back? What has gotten into you Giroro?" Keroro said, knowingly.

Before Giroro could say anything, they heard a voice call out. "Sarge!" Fuyuki called out from the front of the stall. "I know you're in there. Come out. We need to talk."

Keroro reluctantly sighed and walked out of the stall. He turned towards Fuyuki and Momoka. "Yes, Master Fuyuki?" Keroro said.

"You know you can't do this!" Fuyuki started. "I mean, look at them! What are you going to do with all these zombies? They're going to get way out of your control!" Fuyuki said, trying to reason with the green-and-black haired boy.

Keroro rolled his eyes. "What do you think I'm going to do with them, Master Fuyuki? I'm going to have everybody in Pekopon at my command. I'll have billions of servants-"

(_**billions? This only looks like hundreds at the most.)**_

"And I'll make them do my bidding!" Keroro said with glee. Fuyuki shook his head. "Sarge," he said. "How are you going to control them? There are too many of them."

"Actually, Fuyuki." Said Kururu. "The real effects of the cake don't kick in until sunset, which is supposed to happen at 6 tonight. Once that happens, the zombies go into world-domination mode, which means that they will, at Keroro's command take over the world."

Fuyuki sighed exasperatedly. "I know that you're trying to take over the world…" he began, but is there any way we can stop this? You know, once the world is destroyed, or once everyone's too brain-dead, they will stop making Gundam models." Fuyuki said.

Keroro thought about it. "Oh My god, you're right, Master Fuyuki!" Keroro said, his eyes widening. "Kururu!" Keroro said, "Cure these zombies! Bring them back to normal!" he shouted.

Kururu stared uninterested at Keroro. "I wish I could, but finding a quick cure is very expensive, and with what little funds I have…."

(_**Oh God, asking for money…. Again? You're so predictable Kururu.)**_

Kururu said. "You're still sore at me for beating you three times in a row at checkers. Aren't you? kukuku"

(_**Fair enough.)**_

Fuyuki opened his mouth to protest. "Kururu!" he said. "We don't have time for this. We've only got two hours until six! Come on!" he pleaded. Momoka stepped forward.

"Fuyuki," she said softly. "I can pay for this. Just stop stressing out. We're already missing Natsumi and Koyuki." Fuyuki calmed down, and gratefully looked at Momoka. "Thank you, Momoka." He said, hugging her. Momoka blushed, then turned to Keroro and Kururu.

"How much do you want?" Momoka asked.

"How much do you have?" they asked.

Momoka pulled out her wallet. "About ¥300,000,000." She said.

Kururu nodded. "Done." He said, stretching his hand out to receive the money. Momoka pulled out a huge wad of cash out from her. Kururu turned back towards his laptop.

(_**And so…. Two hours later….)**_

Kururu clicked a panel onto a huge, glowing gun. The gun gave a loud whirring sound then stopped. "It's ready.. kukukuku" Kururu said, holding it up for everyone to see. A loud chorus of gasps followed.

"So… how does it work?" Keroro asked.

"Well," began Kururu. "This thing works to tamper with the brainwaves of the zombies, whose brains have been put into a trance, and in order to take them out of it, we need to use this sort of wavelength-radiation on them so that they return back to normal. Kukuku. Genious, I know." Kururu said, laughing.

"That is amazing." Keroro said. "Let's get to work!"

"Whatever you say Sergeant. Kukuku." He said, placing his finger on the gun. And hodling it out in the direction of the crowd of zombies milling against the darkening sky. "Clicky-click!" he said as he pulled the trigger. A visible wave of energy blasted over the large crowd. Immediately, the chatter died down and everybody stopped what they were doing.

(_**At around the same time….)**_

Natsumi ran through the crowd pushing past zombie after zombie. She needed to find Koyuki. Finally, as the sun was setting, she caught up to her friend. "Koyuki!" She called. She grabbed onto Koyuki's shoulder. Right at that moment, a glowing wave of energy washed over the both of them. Koyuki blinked, life coming back to her eyes. "Koyuki!" Natsumi said, tears running down her face and crushing her friend in a hug.

"Na-Natsumi!" She cried, looking at her friend. "Wh-What happened?"

Natsumi let go. She stood there, in shock. Koyuki was back to normal. That meant that someone had convinced the stupid frog to reverse his plan. "You… You were hypnotized when you ate the cake. You probably would've gone on to destroy the world… Oh Koyuki!" she said, letting go.

Koyuki's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh," she said. "I didn't know." Right at that moment, Dororo caught up to the two of them.

"Miss Koyuki!" he said, running up to her and wrapping his arms around her in a crushing hug. "Oh Miss Koyuki. Miss Koyuki…." He sobbed. "Y-You're okay!" he said.

Koyuki looked stunned. "Dororo…." She said, smiling. "Of course I'd be okay." She said.

Dororo continued sobbing. "I-I'm so so so, sorry." He choked, crying into Koyuki's shoulder. "I'm so sorry for turning you into a zombie. I'm so… so sorry. I-I can n-never for-forgive myself f-for hurting you."

Koyuki smiled. Dororo… he was always so caring. "Shh. Dororo, it's okay." She said. "I'm okay. It's not your fault. You probably didn't know. It's okay." She said, comforting the sobbing ninja.

Dororo looked into those brilliant green eyes. His eyes gave a tiny smile of relief (since his mouth was covered). "Miss Koyuki….." he said. "I-I just wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had known that you were going to be like that for the rest of your life." He said. "I…. I…I…."

"Come on…. Say it! Tell her you love her!" Dororo told himself. "I'm just so glad to see you're okay." He said.

"No… No. That's not what you were supposed to say!" Dororo thought, practically sobbing on the inside.

Koyuki smiled. She said nothing, but gently kissed his cheek. A blush crept up Dororo's face. "It's really… nice of you to worry about me like that." She said. She and Dororo walked off through the crowd.

It was beginning to get dark, and Natsumi turned to go back towards the stall. She had felt guilty for how she had treated Giroro a couple of hours ago. Looking back on it, it really wasn't his fault. It probably wasn't his hung her head in shame. She needed to apologize to him. Just make it up.

At the same time that Natsumi was thinking this, Giroro was thinking of her. "I Need to go find Natsumi." He thought.

He got out of the stall and walked around the front of the stall, walking, taking the plunge, into the vast crowd of people beginning to disperse. He kept walking. Calling out Natsumi's name.

Finally, after ten minutes of searching, he spotted her. "Natsumi!" he called. Running to catch up to her, try to catch her attention. Anything.

Giroro finally caught Natsumi's eye and walked over. "Natsumi!" he called. Natsumi feigned indignant anger and turned away in a fake huff, but then curiously turned back around. She smirked and turned fully around.

"Natsumi," Giroro said, hanging his head in shame. "I- I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. It was not what I had planned out, and I really didn't think it was going to get to Koyuki…"

Natsumi held her hand up. "I understand." She said. Giroro stopped rambling. "You do?" he asked surprised. "I understand that it's your job, even though I absolutely despise it, and I WILL still try to get in the way of it, don't get me wrong, but I'm not really mad at you. I'm more angry at the stupid frog for doing this. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you." She grabbed his hand.

Giroro smiled a little. "So…. Does that mean that…. Uhhh…. We've kinda made up now?" Natsumi shrugged. "I guess. You know that I can't stay mad at YOU for too long." She said, a hint of a teasing giggle in her voice.

Natsumi playfully punched him on the shoulder. "That plan wasn't yours, it was a Tamama plan, wasn't it?" she said. Giroro smiled knowingly. "How did you know?" he asked, knowing full well the answer.

Natsumi laughed. "Yours would be more bloodthirsty and violent." She said. "Tamama's would have anything to do with sweets. Just like the stupid frog's would have anything that involves Gundam."

Giroro smiled. "You know us so well." He said.

"You know," Natsumi said, wrapping her arms around Giroro's waist. "You're pretty cute when you act guilty or try to be apologetic." She said. Giroro blushed. "And you look cute…. Practically all the time." He said, looking at her through the fringe of his hair. Natsumi stood on her tip-toes and Kissed Giroro, right as the fireworks show started. Giroro's heart pounded, which only started beating harder and faster when Natsumi deepened the kiss, pulling apart for brief seconds before placing her lips on his again. Giroro wrapped his arms around Natsumi's waist and returned the kiss. A gentle breeze blew some cherry blossom petals off of the tree and past them.

(_**Wow, now I'm really having a difficult time deciding which fireworks are bigger, the ones in the sky, ore the ones going off between those two.)**_

Finally, when they both ran out of air, they broke apart. Natsumi leaned her head against Giroro's shoulder. They turned their heads to face the sky and together, they watched the fireworks.

(_**And so, another fight between the two lovers of opposite species… has been resolved. And once again, another adventure experienced. Stick around. We've got more coming your way.)**_

**terrible, I know. As you can see, I kinda flubbed the characters a bit towards the end. My bad. I think this was a fail attempt at writing something that was all fluff no action, anyways…. Up next will be a juicy spirit possession episode, so just stick around. Just so you know, I have an idea for this to go on for about 100 chapters. And in the process of writing, it might take about a year and a half until it's completed. Actually, I've written up most of the stuff that's happening in the last few episodes of the story. It's a long road, but I promise, you won't regret it. I'm trying to shorten it, but it's really hard to keep the passage of time constant in this story when you're trying to cut the saga short, because I hate having to do long, unnecessary time-passage jumps in a story, because it makes it sound carelessly done and it leaves a lot of questions for readers who are curious what happened in the years in between. **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while, hasn't it. Wow. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Like I said, I get interrupted often. But anyways, I like to thank all my readers out there who have had the patience to wiat. I love you guys. Oh and Scanty-Kneesocks, I fully realize that they are fast in the relationship department. Sorry. I've been kinda basing the pace after one of my favorite Chinese dramas that I like ot watch. Thankfuly, for this and the two episodes following, things will be a little bit….. slower in the relationship department before it starts up again. Anyways, not a lot of Fuyumomo in this one, but it's got some Koyudoro if you know where to look. Anyways, I talk too much. Enjoy….**

Chapter 5

(_**It's been about a day or two since the zombie-mind-control incident at the Sakura Festival, and frankly things at the Hinata household has seemed to be getting back to normal. Well, about as normal as it can get with a bunch of scheming alien space frogs… you know what I mean.)**_

Keroro walked through the passageway of the underground base, making his way into the vault where he stored all the money. Since the festival, the platoon had garnered lots of money. Keroro walked over to the large wheel-like handle to the vault. He just thought that he could just "Borrow" some money from the vault. "It's not like anyone's going to miss a couple hundred yen." He said. "I'll just pay them back…. Eventually." He said to himself. He punched in a combination, and it unlocked with a loud "Klang!"

"Now, Let's see here," he said, opening the door. "I'll just take a couple bills and just get out of-" he stopped. A horrible sight greeted him.

"Keroooooo…." Keroro said in shock.

(_**What? What is it now? I can't get a good look. It's too dark.)**_

Keroro stood there, in shock. All of the money in the vault… was gone. Not a single bill was left. Where the huge pile of money used to be, sat a pool, which was filled with….

"Curry?" Keroro cried. He looked around. Not a single bill of money in sight. There could only be one person who would do this. He looked around for Kururu. A ripple ran through the yellow contents of the pool, and then Kururu's head broke the surface. He slurped a little bit at it, then laughed. "Kukukukukuuuu" he said. He turned around and stopped when he saw the shocked look at his leader's face.

"Kururu…." Keroro said. "What did you do? Where's all our money?"

(_**Gone.)**_

Kururu laughed. "I just thought that since you always take all the money and waste it all on Gundam anyways, that it would be my turn for a change to splurge. Kukukuku." Kururu said, as he did backstroking laps in the curry.

Keroro stared at him, slack jawed. "Keroooo." He thought. "Now how am going to buy my Gumpla? How am I going to take over Pekopon?" he moaned. He turned out of the Vault and trudged dejectedly back up to his room. "Maybe I should just watch some TV." He thought.

He walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. He turned on the TV. A boring daytime talk show flickered onto the screen. Keroro flipped to another channel. A home-cooking show. *click* A melodramatic soap opera. *click.* A documentary on how a human brain functions.

(_**Maybe you should see that one Keroro, just to kinda… um, get to know how Pekoponians work.)**_

*Click.*A documentary on the life of Genghis Khan. Keroro was about to click the remote again, then stopped when he heard the preview for the next segment. "Coming up next…. A special look at how Genghis Khan, a man from a poverty-stricken family, became the most-feared conqueror of Asia."

Keroro paused. "He sounds like he came from the same place where I am now. Poor. I need his help." He sat up and watched the documentary.

(_**about an hour later….)**_

Keroro turned off the TV. A Huge grin was on his face.

(_**Uh-oh…. I know that look)**_

Keroro dashed out of his room.

(_**Meanwhile….)**_

Giroro sat outside of his tent, polishing his guns like he always did. It had been a couple days since he had cleaned them. Normally, he would always clean his guns every day, but in the past couple of weeks, he had spent so much time with Natsumi, that he'd forgotten to clean them. He smiled, thinking about Natsumi again. At the moment, and Fuyuki were at the pool for a swim meet (Fuyuki for swim lessons.), leaving Giroro alone for a couple of hours. He smiled again, thinking of what he'll do when Natsumi gets home.

(_**You know what I've been realizing, it only hit me until now, but I never even knew that Giroro had had the capability to smile until recently.)**_

Suddenly, the sliding door opened, and out stepped Keroro. "Giroro!" He cried. Giroro sighed and looked up.

"What is it now, Keroro?" he said, irritably. Keroro was Jumping up and Down. "Corporal Giroro!" he cried. "I Have just come up with another brilliant plan!"

Giroro sighed. "If it's anything like any of your other plans, especially your cake plan, I'm not having it." He said, turning back to the gun. To be honest, he was getting sick of Keroro's ideas, since they were both stupid and ineffective. Nonetheless, he had to obey Keroro's orders, since Keroro, by some twist of fate, had somehow managed to become a higher rank than him even with his laziness.

Keroro continued jumping. He shook his head. "Oh no. It's nothing like the Cake plan, and I'm SURE it'll work." He said.

"I seriously doubt that." Thought Giroro. Nonetheless, he stood up with a sigh and looked at Keroro. "And just what is the plan?" he said.

Keroro shook his head. "Not now. I'll tell you later at the war meeting." He danced off through the open screen door, closing it shut behind him. Giroro gave a reluctant sigh and followed Keroro.

(_**Meanwhile, in a house in the middle of the woods…)**_

Dororo and Koyuki sat side-by-side together on a straw tatami mat, meditating. Being both ninjas, they meditated a lot. Meditation was almost like a sacred ritual for the two of them, and it was one that should never be disturbed, but at that moment, that was exactly what happened.

The silence in the house was calm, but was suddenly broken by a ringing cell phone. Dororo opened his eyes and turned to see where the sound was coming from. A little ways away, his bamboo-shaped cell phone was ringing and moving along the floor as it vibrated. Dororo sighed, reached over, and picked it up.

(_**You know, every time I see Dororo's cell phone, I can't help but laugh. Sorry. I can't help it.)**_

"Hello?" he said. "This better be good." He thought.

"Dororo!" said a cheery Keroro. "We're having a meeting." He said. "We need you to come over. Now."

"What is it now?" Dororo said.

"You'll see." Said Keroro, cryptically. And with that, he hung up the phone. Dororo stood there, phone in hand. He sighed and put it down. It was very rare that Keroro actually remembered to include Dororo in his plans. He sighed and turned to Koyuki, who had since, opened her eyes.

"I've gotta go, Miss Koyuki." He said. "Duty Calls." Koyuki nodded in understanding. "I understand." She said.

"I'll see you soon." He said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

(_**A little while Later…..)**_

"Gentlemen!" Keroro said, standing in the front of the Meeting room. "It has come to my attention that we have two dilemmas. We don't have enough money for the invasion, and it seems that we don't have enough fighting spirit to conquer Pekopon."

"Ha!" Thought Giroro. "It's more like YOU don't have enough fighting spirit. I've got plenty." He thought.

"And so…." Giroro began. "How do you plan on solving it?"

"That is a good question." Keroro said. "And that's what I'm about to get to." He said, turning towards the board. He clicked the remote in his hand, and an image of an aging but fierce-looking man in ancient Chinese robes projected onto the screen behind Keroro.

"Gentlemen… our answer… Genghis Khan!" Keroro said theatrically. There was silence.

Finally, Moa spoke up. "Umm….. Uncle?" she said. "Just how is a dead Chinese Conqueror supposed to help us?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, How?" Giroro snickered.

Keroro stared at each and every one of his comrades in the face. "If You'll stop interrupting," he said. "Maybe I'll tell you." He said, flustered.

Everybody closed their mouths. Keroro continued. "Genghis Khan, as we all know, was a mighty Pekoponian Conqueror, who managed to conquer almost all of China," he said, pulling down a map and using the pointer to circle the country. "With just his fierce nature, strong will, and a tiny army."

(_**I Seriously have no idea where this is going.)**_

"So…. Mister Sergeant…" Tamama said. "Where are you going with this?" he asked.

"Well, Tamama," Keroro said irritably, "I was going to say that we are going to bring back the Ghost of Genghis Khan, who we'll learn his ways from, and he'll be my Second-In-Command as we gloriously go and invade Pekopon!" Keroro finished, dramatically.

A stunned silence filled the meeting room. Everybody stared at the green frog. "What?" Keroro asked.

Tamama opened his mouth to speak. "Mister Sergeant…" He said nervously. "Are you so sure that's a good idea?"

"No! No It Isn't!" Dororo cried, getting to his feet. "Keroro, this is a dangerous and truthfully disrespectful idea. Not only are you disturbing Ghosts at rest, but summoning one with such a presence could be dangerous." He cried. "I'm. Not. Having. Any Part. Of. This. Keroro, please reconsider." He said. He put his hands together and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

An awkward silence hung in the air. "Well," Keroro said, breaking the silence. "We've got both Tamama and Dororo's opinion. What say You, Giroro?" Keroro asked, turning to his red comrade.

"G-Gh-G-Ghost!" was all a very scared Giroro could manage. If there was one thing he was truly afraid of, it was ghosts, but he tried very hard not to let anybody know about his fear, since it would ruin his credibility as a strong, fearless warrior.

"Yes, Yes, We all know that." Keroro said. "Anyways…. Kururu?" he said, turning to the yellow frog. "Any objections?"

"No Sir. Kukukuku." Kururu said, laughing mischievously. "Just say the word and I'll bring him back."

"Well, of course I want him brought back. I even told you before the meeting to reconfigure that human-to-ghost machine just so that we can bring the ghost of Genghis Khan back from the other side." Keroro said exasperatedly.

"Okay Then." Kururu said. He clicked a button on the remote, and the ground in front of them opened up. A platform with a futuristic-looking contraption then rose up through the hole in the ground.

"Kukukuku." Kururu laughed. "I Press." He said, pressing on a large red button in the middle of the remote.

Everyone gasped as the machine glowed and started to give a loud whirring sound. The glow got brighter, and brighter, until…

The machine gave an anticlimactic, toaster-like "Ding!" and stopped. The glowing stopped and the whirring died down. For a full five minutes, the room was painfully silent. Everything in the house was painfully silent. Finally, Tamama broke the silence.

"Ummm…. Mister Sergeant Sir….. Did it work?" the little tadpole asked. Keroro sweat-dropped.

"Of Course It did!" Keroro said, annoyed. Right on cue, a cold, eerie chill filled the room. The lights dimmed slightly. Giroro shivered, his teeth chattering from fear. There was a ghost, he could definitely feel it, and he could feel it in this room.

The ghost of Keroro's Room floated up near the ceiling and watched the events unfold. Being a ghost, she should've had no fear at all of what malevolent presence the frogs had brought, as she was already dead and therefore nothing could really happen to her. But somehow…. Somehow, this new presence seemed evil, even evil and dangerous to her. This is not good…." She thought as she shrank back in the shadows and watched.

A mist started coming out from the machine, pouring out into great billows on the floor, gathering into a large column and gaining color, until it resembled a fierce-looking aging Chinese Man wearing ancient Chinese silk robes, an armored chest plate, fur-lined boots and a sword in its scabbard hanging by his side. Giroro practically fainted when he saw the man, but he didn't.

"Who Dares To Awaken Me?" Said the man in a low, powerful, deep, threatening-sounding voice, raspy from several millennia of disuse. He looked at the group of frogs standing in front of him.

The ghost of Keroro's room gasped when she saw who it was that appeared. "No!" she thought. "It Can't be. It can't be HIM! I've heard rumors about him, about how he can control anything even after he died. It can't be. Those can't be true. I thought he had already crossed over to the other side!" she thought, frantically shaking her head. "No. this is not good." She said as she zoomed up through the ceiling.

Nobody said anything. Finally, Keroro spoke. "I Do, Lord Khan." He said bravely, walking up close to the ghost. "My name is Sergeant Keroro." He continued.

Khan quizzically raised an eyebrow and looked at the frogs in front of him. Finally, he spoke.

"Sergeant, huh?" he said, a bit of incredulity in his voice. "Okay then, where are you from, where and what time am I in, and what is your purpose of summoning me?" he boomed as he swiftly moved to cross his arms, the mist of his image slightly shifting and floating around a bit around his arms before settling back fully into shape.

"I Come from the planet Keron, the 58th planet in the Gamma planetary system." Keroro continued, quickly regaining his usual stupidity-laced cockiness. "My comrades and I have been sent to conquer this planet of Pekopon, where we have landed in the Pekoponian country of Japan as our starting point." He continued, the dramatic, showy tone becoming evident in his voice. "We have summoned you here to the 21st century to help us conquer this planet using your fighting power, your cruel methods, and expertise in performing large-scale conquests with small budgets and armies." He said.

(_**Ummmm…. Somehow, I get the feeling that you shouldn't be telling a powerful Chinese Conqueror that you'll be "using" him, especially since the guy is probably a higher rank than you, even IF the guy is dead.)**_

"With you as my right-hand man," Keroro continued. "We'll go and gloriously conquer Pekopon and all its countries!" Keroro said with a dramatic finish.

(_**and I also think that it would be really stupid to tell this guy that he'll be your SECOND in command.)**_

"So…." Keroro said. "What say you?"

Khan stopped to think for a minute. Though this frog was puny, not to mention stupid and cocky, he did share the same goal of conquering the world. The only thing that he didn't like about this frog's plan was that He, the Great General Genghis Khan, would be Second-in-command to HIM, a puny Sergeant. Khan weighed his options. "I could just go back to the other side and go back to doing the worthless activities I did there…." He thought. "Or, I could stay here and pretend to be on this frog's side until I gain more power, then, I continue Conquering the world." He thought. He looked Keroro.

"All right." He said. "I'll join your cause."

Keroro jumped up and down and danced around. "YaYYY! Genghis Khan will actually conquer Pekopon with us!" He cried in glee. Around the room, cheers went up.

Khan held up his hand. Everybody silenced. "There is just one problem." He said, his voice gaining a hint of greed. "I'm nothing but an entity whose only solid tie to this world is mist." He said. "Though my presence is powerful, I can't get by on that alone." He said.

(_**uh-oh… I see where this is going.)**_

Keroro looked puzzled. "Okay…. Lord Khan, but how does that affect me?" he said.

(_**Idiot. Even I can see what he wants. And fyi, it totally affects you. In more ways than one.)**_

Khan smiled smugly. "In order for me to properly 'help' you," he said, putting a little bit of emphasis on the word help. "I'll need a stronger body to host me in."

(_**yep, I knew it.)**_

Keroro looked shocked and a little bit overwhelmed but quickly regained hbis composure. "O-of Course Lord Khan." He said. "It'll take a while, but I'm sure Sergeant Major Kururu can make a suitable suit for you to er…. Live in." he said.

Khan smiled. "Excellent." He thought. "Soon, the whole world is mine. I'll just take what I need and go!" he thought.

Right at that moment, the door was ferociously kicked down. "STUPID FROG!" Natsumi yelled, stepping through the threshold, past the cloud of dust that she had created by kicking down the door. "Why haven't you done the dishes yet?" she continued.

(_**Well, looks like someone's home from Swim team.)**_

Giroro looked up and snapped out of his fear. He had heard her voice. Good. Then that means that she could maybe put a stop to this whole ghost business. Though he absolutely hated the thought of having anyone else but him do things, he was just too scared of ghosts to do anything.

Natsumi looked around. She spotted Khan. She walked a little bit closer. "And Just Why is there an old Chinese guy in our basement?" she barked.

(_**you know, right up until you said it, I never realized that their secret base WAS part of the basement.)**_

Khan, hearing this, darkened, turning the lights even dimmer and the room a bit colder. Natsumi looked intently at the old man. She realized what he was instantly. "He's… a ghost. Isn't he?" she said, her face darkening for a minute.

At the mention of the word Ghost, Fuyuki walked in. "Nee-Chan," he said. "Did you say something about a ghost?" he looked around, not spotting Khan. "I don't see him."

(_**Obviously, Fuyuki lacks the ability to sense, let alone see ghosts, despite his obsessive fascination with the occult.)**_

Khan Gave an intense stare at Natsumi as he looked her up and down. "What a strong body and a strong will, even if she is rude." He thought. "she'll make the perfect Host for me! HAHAHAHA! I'll show her to be rude to Me!" he thought. Quietly cackling, He floated over until he was two arms lengths away from Natsumi. He looked her in the eye with an intense, scary, hate-laced look in his eyes. Natsumi shuddered for a minute, then regained her composure. She stared him down.

"You Know…." Khan said, his image flickering until it looked a little bit more solid. Fuyuki froze with terror when he finally saw the aging Chinese Conqueror. "It's very rude to talk that way. Have you never been taught to treat your elders with respect?" Khan Said to Natsumi, before promptly passing through and into her. Natsumi let loose a bloodcurdling scream. The mist was settling around Natsumi, and settling into her. She slumped down and to the ground. Kahn silently laughed. Those frogs can keep their lousy ideas and cheaply –made suits. He had a real body now and he was going to take over the world with it.

Everybody gasped and stared in Shock and horror. Fuyuki stared. "Impossible." He thought. "A Ghost possession of a living person. I've read about those, but I never thought they were possible!" he said. "Oh my god. My Sister's been possessed by the Ghost of Genghis Khan!" he cried.

"Master Natsumi…" Keroro gasped, dropping to his knees.

"Kuku…kukukukukukuuuu." Kururu laughed.

(_***sigh* laughing at a time like this. So typical of Kururu.)**_

Giroro stood up and ran to Natsumi. "Natsumi!" He cried, Rushing to her side. Suddenly, she burst into flames.

Everybody gasped in horror. "Oh my God…." Giroro said. "Natsumi!" he called. He tried to run to her in the flames. Suddenly, Natsumi moved her arm, then slowly, ever so slowly, stood up, growing taller as she did so until she was a full foot taller than she normally was. She opened her eyes.

(_**This is seriously starting to scare me. Is this how ghost possessions go?)**_

The minute Natsumi opened her eyes, a wave of shock rippled around the room from everyone as the flames flared up at the same time. Natsumi's eyes….. normally amber, were glowing white, with flames behind them where the pupils should've been.

(_**Ahhh… yes. This totally looks like the Super Saiyan reference that I practically predicted would happen.)**_

"Na-Na-Natsumi!" Giroro stuttered, a mixture of fear and horror etched into his face. "What has he done to you?"

(_**He's possessed her. That's what he's done.)**_

Tamama shrank back. The little tadpole was trembling, and he was scared, scared of what this new Natsumi could do. "Just how powerful is Nachi?" he wondered. He leaned over to Kururu.

"What's her power level?" he asked. Kururu stared in shock, then, his glasses shattered. "It's… over 9000!" he cried. He reached over and grabbed a new pair of glasses.

(_***Sigh* I'm guessing maybe this whole power-level thing will become a running gag.)**_

Natsumi laughed, but this time, her laugh didn't sound like hers. It sounded like Khan's evil cackle. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! NOW, I CAN FINALLY CONTINUE CONQUERING THE WORLD!" He said, his voice now sounding like Natsumi's and his, both speaking in sync.

Keroro looked on. "Ummmm, Lord Khan," he said timidly. "What about us?" he said.

Khan glowered down at Keroro. "Us?" he scoffed. "Ha! Forget it, frog. You can go back to Keron. This world is mine!" he said, throwing Natsumi's head back and holding her arms out at her side, her arms slightly bend, fingers slightly curved in an evil, powerful fashion, and laughing. The flames around her flared up even more.

(_**I do not know which is more sickening. The fact that Natsumi's being possessed, or the fact that she's being possessed by a guy.)**_

She slowly floated off the ground, hovering another foot above the ground. Khan looked to the door and headed for the entrance.

"Stop him!" Fuyuki cried, snapping out of his stupor. "If he gets out, then there's no telling what he'll do in the outside world."

"Right on it." Kururu said. He pressed a button on a remote. "Pochito!" he said. A large metal barrier the size of the door slid up from the ground and fastened itself in the door frame, completely blocking the entrance.

Khan turned back around and moved quickly towards Fuyuki and the Frogs, the flames continuing to surround Natsumi's body and engulf her in them whenever she moved.

Khan slowed to a stop in front of them. "You Dare…" he said. "To try to stop ME?" he said, flaring up once more.

Keroro stood up straighter and took a deep breath. "Lord Khan," he said authoritatively, "We brought you here for one thing, and one thing only. To help us, with the hope that you would find it in your interest to conquer the world again, as it is with us-"

(_**Uhhh… one quick correction. I'm pretty sure you don't want to take over the world. You just have to, otherwise headquarters will probably punish you by sending you a Nyroro in the mail)**_

"And seeing as we have the same goal, I thought you'd have liked to join with us as we conquer Pekopon and rule it together!" Keroro said, starting to sound more frantic and flustered as he continued to speak.

"But if you fail to comply," he continued. "I will be forced to have no choice but to send you back to the other side."

Khan Laughed. "HAHAHAAA!" He cackled. "And just how do you expect to do that now? I've got a better, stronger, more powerful body than I've had in the past few centuries!" he said. "When I get out, I DON'T stop for ANYONE! Especially people like the likes of you!" he said pointing his finger towards Keroro.

Keroro Gulped. "I'm Not Joking." He said. "If you Fail to go along with my plans, we will force you back. I'm sure Kururu has already made the weapon to counter you and force you back." He said, trying to sound threatening. He stopped and looked towards Kururu.

"Wait…. You did create a weapon to force him back… right?" Keroro said. Everybody's faces darkened. Kururu snickered. "Kukukukuuuu." He said. "You only told me to make a machine that would bring him here. You never told me to make a machine to bring him back. So I never did make one. Kukukukukuuu!" he said.

(_**Uh-oh…)**_

Keroro's heart fell. "You… really… Didn't?" he said weakly.

"Kuku… kukukuku!" Kururu said. "Nope!"

Keroro sighed. "So, what are you waiting for?" he said impatiently. "Make that machine for God's Sakes!" he said stomping his feet in impatience.

Kururu laughed. "Sure, whatever you say Sergeant." he said, getting off of his chair and walking to the lab.

Khan reached out to grab Kururu. "Oh No You're not!" he said, picking the yellow frog up by the scruff of the neck. "Not if I can help it. I don't ever want to go back there again, I will stay here and rule this planet! Hahahahaaaa!" he cackled.

The flames flared up again. Khan threw Kururu off to the side, and with a flick of the wrist, the room burst into flames. Everybody jumped back in horror.

"HaHAHAHAHA!" Khan laughed sadistically as the flames grew bigger. "If I can't get out of this room the easy way, then I will just have to Burn This Room down so I can get out!" he cried.

Keroro jumped up and started helplessly running around in circles. "AH! Ah! Ah! Help! The meeting room is on fire!" he said.

Fuyuki ran towards the door. "Kururu!" he called, looking over his shoulder at the yellow frog, who was only just getting up from the floor. "Do Something. Open this door and let us out!" he said, banging his hands against the metal panel.

Kururu looked up. "And let Khan out with you so he could take over Pekopon before us?" he said "No Way. Kukukukuku." He fell, then slowly began crawling his way towards his lab.

Fuyuki slumped down against the door, the smoke was beginning to get a bit suffocating. Tamama cowered, then burst out crying. "Waaagh!" he cried. "What has General Khan Done to Nachi?" he sobbed.

Khan floated through the room , overturning chairs and throwing burning furniture around. He picked up a Gundam Model on the desk and snapped its arm off. Keroro screamed. "How Dare you!" he said, leaping high up off up the ground in an attempt to punch Natsumi's face. Khan held up his hand in a block and swatted Keroro away like a fly, Keroro went flying across the room, where he hit the wall and slid down. He laid there, unmoving and unconscious.

At the sight of this, Tamama burst into More Tears. "Mister Sergeant!" he cried, rushing over to Where Keroro laid. Natsumi turned and followed.

Moa, who had been sitting there and watching this the whole time, got up, took out her cell phone, and transformed in a brilliant flash of light until she stood there wearing her traditional Angol Tribe outfit and her Lucifer Spear. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT UNCLE THAT WAY!" she yelled. She hurled herself at Khan, brandishing her spear. "HellMageddon!" she shouted, bringing the spear down over Natsumi's head. Right when it looked like she was about to hit Khan, Khan raised his sword and swatted the spear away like a fly. The spear hit Moa and the two of them hurled across the room.

Giroro looked on at the scene of destruction, at his wounded comrades, and especially at his possessed beloved. "How can Khan Do this to Natsumi!" he thought, looking on in shock. He snapped out of it. He needed to Get Khan out of Natsumi, but how? He looked into the face of his beloved. "How?" he thought. "I can't kill her just to get him out. But fighting seems to be the only thing I know how to do." He thought.

(_**You know, I heard that if you fight a ghost in a human body long and hard enough, you'll weaken the ghost inside. Maybe if you're lucky, more help can come and Khan would be significantly weaker by then, so he'll be easier to manage.)**_

Giroro looked up. "He's right." He thought. He got up from his chair. He leaped up, and grabbed a pair of light-wings and a light-sword from out of nowhere. Normally, he would've taken a gun, But considering that would've meant that he'd end up shooting Natsumi, he decided against it. He launched himself at Khan, right as Khan was about to grab Tamama.

"KHAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" he bellowed. "How DARE You! You have a lot of Nerve trying to Take over Natsumi's body! I Would've Killed you for that, if not for the fact that you're already dead!" he yelled, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, and holding it alongside his face.

Khan stopped his path of destruction for a minute and Gave a Smug smile. "Natsumi….." He said, in a mockingly reflective sort of way. "So that is her name. It's a shame, it was a rather pretty name. She's mine now. She'll be known as the great Khan."

(_**Ewwww. So, did I just hear him say that Natsumi's name was pretty? That's gross, he's possessing her, and it looks like he could have the hots for her.)**_

Giroro seethed, his already-so-tight grip on the hilt tightening even more. "That's IT!" He yelled. "You can't have her!" With that, he launched himself at Khan. He aimed the sword as he flew up to Natsumi's head height. With lightning-quick reflexes, Khan Drew out a sword from out of nowhere and blocked the blow. Giroro smiled to himself, at least that meant he didn't actually have to make contact with Natsumi when hitting her with the sword.

Khan gave another smug smile as he held his block position. "You're pretty good, for a frog." He said. Giroro snarled. "And you're pretty good for someone who should be dead!" He cried, arcing the sword for an overhead blow. Khan quickly blocked it.

(_**And So, the fight continued on this way for fifteen minutes, as meanwhile the room continued to burn. Wow, after all this time you would've thought the entire house was on fire by now.)**_

Keroro inched forward towards the battle. "Must...Go… Help…." He choked, his lungs stinging from breathing in soot and smoke. He collapsed, his head hitting the ground. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his forehead. He looked up.

Dororo sat next to him, looking his green comrade over. At the other side of the room, where Tamama and a perseveringly crawling Kururu were, crouched Koyuki, checking over the wounds of the others as she looked concernedly on at the battle in front of her.

She ran over to Dororo. "I Think Giroro needs backup." She said. "I know he's a warrior and everything, but he can't go on like this."

(_**Somehow, something tells me that if you were to tell Giroro that, he wouldn't be very happy.)**_

Dororo nodded. "Agreed." He said. The two stood up and leaped over to Where Khan and Giroro were fighting. They both drew their Katanas, and leaped to attack Khan.

Khan, out of the corner of his eye, noticed the two new figures charging him. He blocked Giroro's Sword attack, then turned to Block the Double-stab-Katana attack from the two ninjas. Dororo and Koyuki Stumbled back. Giroro Turned to face the direction Khan had turned to see who just caught Khan's interest.

"Dororo!" Giroro cried. "When did you get here?" he asked, puzzled.

Dororo Huffed. "I just got here five minutes ago. But among all this fire and chaos, nobody noticed me and Koyuki come in." he paused. "Actually, nobody ever notices me come in anyways." He said, dodging another blow from Khan. Koyuki jumped up and circled around Khan, trying to confuse him, going at lightning speed until she was just a colorful blur. Khan seemed to be getting confused and very dizzy, trying to follow where Koyuki went. Suddenly, he reached his hand out and grabbed her, holding her by the neck.

Khan held up Koyuki up. Natsumi's fingers were in a tight chokehold around Koyuki's neck. Koyuki struggled to pull herself out, but found that she couldn't.

Dororo's eyes widened in horror. "Miss Koyuki!" He cried, transforming before rushing over to her. Khan pointed his sword out at Dororo, gently but dangerously pressing the tip against his throat.

"If you want your precious 'girlfriend' to live." He said menacingly. "I would suggest you convince that freakish yellow friend of yours to open the door for me." He said.

Dororo and Giroro looked at Khan in despair. "No….." Dororo thought. "I can't just let him strangle her to death." He thought. "But I can't just let him take over the world. Keroro's already trying to do that. But if Khan were to try taking over the world, he may just succeed. What do I do? What do I do? I need to find a way to save her. I need to make her smaller. But how?" he thought.

He looked around. He needed to make Koyuki smaller, that was his best bet, that way, she'd slip through Khan's grasp. But not too small, he realized, otherwise, Khan would step on her and crush her. He looked around. Suddenly, he noticed a gun lying near where Kururu laid. "Could it be?" he thought. He quickly leaped over to where Kururu laid, quickly glancing over his shoulder to Khan, who still had Koyuki in a death grip. He looked back to . It was the shapeshifter gun that Kururu had built months ago. He picked it up. "Perfect." He thought, pointing the gun at Koyuki.

"I'm sorry Koyuki." He whispered. The last thing he wanted her to be was someone of his own despicable race, yet it was a sacrifice he had to make. He clicked the trigger. A wave of glowing energy hit Koyuki, and her form started to shrink. Koyuki, purple-faced and now in Keronian form, slipped through the chokehold around her neck and fell to the ground, where she started gasping for air. Dororo ran over to her.

"Miss Koyuki!" he said. He knelt down and put his hand on her cheek. He gazed down at her. Koyuki was teal in color, with the same type of headgear as Dororo's, except hers was teal in color. She wore a red wraparound headband that had a rectangular metallic plate that rested on the forehead as well as a giant red hair bow that was pinned to the back of her headgear. On her belly and on the metallic plate, was a light blue snowflake insignia. Around her neck were purplish bruise marks shaped like human hands, which also seemed to look a little bit burnt from the fiery grip of Khan.

"Miss Koyuki…." Dororo said, tears coming to his eyes. "What has he done to you?" he sobbed. "Look what he made me do to you." He said the tears rolling gently down his face and landing on Koyuki's. He gently placed his hands under her small body and lifted her back up just a few centimeters.

Koyuki opened her eyes. "Do…ro….ro…" she said weakly. Dororo burst into more tears. "I'm so sorry miss Koyuki. I'm so, so sorry for turning you into this." He said.

Koyuki smiled weakly. "It's fine." She said. "It's really not that bad." She said. "I just really wished that you wouldn't worry so much about me right now. Don't we have to save Natsumi from Khan?" she said.

Dororo continued crying. "What about you?" he said.

Koyuki smiled. "I'm fine." She said, getting up. "We need to Get him out."

As if to prove his point, Khan laughed and roared again in the Natsumi/Khan combination voice.

(_**I think we've mentioned that about a billion times)**_

Dororo nodded. He turned to Giroro. "What've you guys done so far?" he asked.

"I've been trying to fight him to weaken him. They say that if you fight a ghost in a human body it'll weaken the ghost." Giroro said. "Of course, that doesn't seem to be getting me ANYWHERE, because he's still in there. If I had known how to get rid of the ghost, he'd be gone by now!" he yelled, stomping his foot in frustration. "I seriously don't know how to get him out!" he said again.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a groan, and Fuyuki stood up, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. "You know," he said. "I heard the best way to rid a ghost from his human host," he said. "Is to perform an exorcism ritual on the person in question."

The three of them stared at Fuyuki. "Exorcism?" Giroro asked, puzzled.

Koyuki and Dororo both paled. "Isn't that a last-resort sort of thing?" Koyuki asked.

(_**Well, doesn't this look like a last-resort situation to you?)**_

Fuyuki shrugged. "That's really the only reliable method I could think of. I mean, just get a priest to say a couple of chants and the ghost normally leaves." He said desperately. He wobbled forward, then fell.

Giroro looked worried. "I guess that's just what we'll have to do." He said. "But where are we going to find a priest? The Hinata family isn't very religious, and somehow, the thought of having someone so holy know about our existence may just be dangerous for us. They might either try to exorcise us himself or he may just call the officials to turn us in."

Koyuki thought for a moment. Suddenly her face brightened up. "I know someone who I think could help." She said. Giroro stared at her. "Who?" he asked.

Koyuki smiled. "He was a Kannushi priest who happened to be one of the elders in the Ninja village." She said. "His name was Kurozumi, and I remember at one point that he did have to deal with spirits." She said.

Dororo's eyes widened. "But Miss Koyuki," he said. "He's been nearly impossible to track down ever since the ninja village broke up."

Koyuki smiled. "That's where you're wrong." She said, grinning. "I recently made contact with all my ninja friends. Among them was master Kurozumi." She said.

Dororo stuttered. "But Miss Koyuki?" he said. "How?"

Koyuki smiled again. "I have my ways." She said. "But that doesn't matter. You're coming with me." She reached up and grabbed his wrist. "We're going to go find him. Giroro, would you please hold him off while we're gone?" she said.

"Sure." Giroro muttered as the two ninjas disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Khan turned towards Giroro. "So," Khan growled. "You want to stop me, huh?"

Giroro brandished his light sword. "I will do whatever it takes to stop you. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TAKING OVER HER BODY!" he yelled, lunging at Khan. Khan blocked the blow, and the two resumed the battle.

The two ducked and dodged each other's blows, neither one seeming to want to let up. At this point, Giroro was getting frustrated. "Just GIVE UP ALREADY!" he shouted, making a stabbing motion with his sword. Suddenly, Khan reached out and grabbed Giroro by the neck, Natsumi's fingers slowly circling around his neck, slowly cutting off the air to his lungs. Khan dangled him above the ground. Giroro slowly weakened in Khan's grasp

"HAHAHAHAHAA!" Khan laughed evilly. "What were you saying about stopping me?" he hissed.

Giroro gulped. So this was it. This is going to be the end for him. To have Natsumi possessed, and to have him dangling several feet above ground, dying like a coward. His vision began to get blurry. "I'm sorry, Natsumi." He said, hot tears coming to his eyes. "I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry it has to end this way." He continued. "You probably don't even realize that it's me who's talking to you…..Do you?" he said, lifting his head up to stare into Natsumi's eyes. "Natsumi….." he said. "It's me. It's Giroro. Remember? Your battle partner, your Sickness-savior…. Your…. Boyfriend?" he said. "I went to the ends of the universe for you just to find a cure for a sickness that threatened to take your life. I willingly risked my life just to protect you. I was there to comfort you when you got hurt. I'd have done anything you wanted to, anything for you." He said. "I would've died for you, if only just to make sure that you'd live. But it seems that I can't even do that. I've failed you. I'm so sorry Natsumi."

At that moment, Khan Blinked, and suddenly, when he opened Natsumi's eyes, They were back to their amber Color. The flames engulfing her body had also died down. "Giroro?" Natsumi asked, puzzled and scared. She looked at her outstretched arm then at her hand, which was still wrapped in a death grip around Giroro's neck. Stunned, she slowly loosened her grip on him. He fell to the ground. Giroro collapsed as he tried to steady his breathing again.

Natsumi looked ahead, stunned by the destruction she had caused. "Giroro," she whispered. "What have I done?" she said, tears running down her face. "What have I done?" she said, louder, dropping to her knees.

Giroro looked up at Natsumi, before gently putting his hand on her cheek. "It's okay." He whispered. "It wasn't your fault." He said. "It was Khan's."

Natsumi continued sobbing. "How could I LET him do this? How could I let him do this to me?" she sobbed.

Giroro brushed away a tear that was rolling down Natsumi's face. "It's okay." He said.

Right at that moment, and evil glint crept into Natsumi's eyes, and the flames surrounding her flared up again, the fire returning to her eyes. Khan's evil laughter was rippling through the room.

"You Think…" he sneered. "That you could have her so easily?" he said.

Right at that moment, Khan blinked and Natsumi's amber eyes came back. "Giroro?" she asked, scared for her life. "Help me! I don't think I can fight him off on my own, even though I'm trying my hardest." Right on cue, the flames returned to her eyes and Khan's laughter rippled through the room once again.

Giroro got back on his feet. "Hold on Natsumi!" he said, slashing his sword, right as Khan blocked it.

Right at that moment, Koyuki (now in human form) and Dororo showed up with an old, silver-haired man with decades of wrinkles etched into his face. He wore a look of worry when he saw Natsumi's condition.

"I'm guessing this is the one you were talking about." Kurozumi said, stroking his beard. "This looks serious."

(_**Hell yeah it looks serious. Why else do you think Dororo and Koyuki came back for you?)**_

"hmmmm. Let me see if this will work." Kurozumi said, rolling up his sleeves, and holding both arms out in front of him with his palms facing towards Khan. He began to chant.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer..." He chanted.

(_**I Guess there really is Nothing Sacred when it comes to this show. Every. Single. Thing From pop culture is ripped off. Awwww, I really liked Hetalia. Now these guys go ruin it.)**_

Khan raised Natsumi's head and looked at Kurozumi. He charged towards the old priest. Yet still, the old man stood his ground and continued chanting faster.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer….Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer…. Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer." He repeated.

(_**Heyyy…. Is it just me, or is that guy listing off the names of all of the Jackson 5 Kids somewhere in there?)**_

Khan started moving faster and faster, until he came up at an arm's length away from the old priest. Khan raised his sword, and brought it down. Everybody who was still conscious gasped when it looked like the sword was going to hit the old man, who almost seemed like he was in an unbreakable trancelike state as he chanted. Suddenly, the Sword stopped, and was met with a barrier of light. Khan tried again and again, but to no avail.

Kurozumi continued chanting, getting faster and more intense. "Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer…. Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer…. Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer…." He chanted. The Flames in Natsumi's eyes flickered, just a little bit, before slowly returning.

"No." Khan said. "You Will not. This can't be happening." Khan fell to the ground, and started writhing. "No! No!" he shrieked. His form starting to glow. He stood up and tried to grab Kurozumi's neck.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer…. Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer…. Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer…." He said. He took one last deep breath, then spoke. "You were summoned from the depths of Hell." He said, with conviction and power in his voice. "Now…. BEGONE!"

Natsumi's form glowed brighter, and mist began to rise out of her. Khan let loose one last blood curdling shriek, and with a flash of light, disappeared, leaving a Weakened Natsumi in his place. The fire in the room died down. Natsumi's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted, falling face-first, right into Giroro's outstretched arms. He gently set her down on the ground a couple inches. He knelt down beside her and stroked her head. "Natsumi…." He said, his eyes tearing up when he saw her. Her hair was singed and All over her body were burn marks. "I'm so sorry."

(_**Well, At least Khan's Gone now.)**_

Kurozumi looked her over. "Hmmm." He said looking at her wounds. "Seems pretty bad, but not impossible to heal." He lifted his hands and said a chant. Natsumi's body glowed again, and the wounds healed up.

Giroro stared at the old man with gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you." Giroro said.

"I'm glad that I could help." Kurozumi said, smiling, before he turned to Koyuki and Dororo. "It's Nice to see you again." He said, nodding to Dororo and Koyuki before Bowing to them. Dororo and Koyuki bowed back. "Same for you, Master Kurozumi."

Korozumi smiled and bowed again. "well, then." He said. "Until next time." He stood up and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Koyuki and Dororo looked around. "It looks like we'll need to help the others." Dororo said. "I suppose you should go help Natsumi." He said, turning towards Keroro and the others.

(_**Ha! As if Giroro needed to be reminded to do that.)**_

Giroro transformed and knelt down next to Natsumi. He stared at her face, now only a little bit raw and red from the burns she had suffered. He gently breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Natsumi's chest gently rising up and down. He brushed his hand across her forehead, then placed his arms under her back and legs, and stood up. He walked over to where Kururu laid and with his foot, pressed the button on the remote. The metal panel slid down, and Giroro walked over the threshold.

He walked up to her room and gently placed her on the bed. He sat down next to her, and gazed lovingly down at her. He sat there for a couple hours like that, just gazing down at her, when he suddenly thought of something. "What if…." He thought. "What if… when she wakes up, I'll make her a batch of sweet potatoes?" he thought. "It's the least I could do for her after all she's been through." He got up and walked out the door.

(_**Several hours later…..)**_

Natsumi's eyes gently flickered open. She sat up in her bed and looked around. A soft orangey light from the setting sun washed over her room. She got out of bed. Instantly, she felt a rush of flow to her head. She steadied herself and walked out the bedroom door. She put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes for a second. "God." She thought. "This headache is the worst."

She walked down to the living room. From where she stood, she saw Giroro outside sitting by his tent by a fire. She smiled, then transformed, and walked outside.

Giroro looked up when he heard the sliding door open. He blushed when he saw who it was. "Natsumi…" he said. "You're up."

Walked over and sat down next to Giroro. "Of course I am." She said.

Giroro smiled. He handed Natsumi a sweet potato and she took it. "At least you're safe." Giroro said. "What happened a couple of hours ago scared me."

Natsumi looked shocked. "You? Scared? How can you be scared of anything?" she asked.

Giroro blushed. "Well," he said. "The truth is, I'm scared of ghosts, but what scared me even more than ghosts was the thought of you getting possessed by one."

Natsumi's eyes widened, then softened with tears. "And you faced your biggest fear….." she said. "To Save me…."

Giroro blushed even deeper, if that was even possible. "I-It's nothing." He said, turning back to the fire, still blushing as he did so.

Natsumi gently leaned forward and kissed Giroro's cheek. At this point, Giroro almost felt like fainting, but he didn't. "Thank you." Natsumi said. "Thank you for saving me." She gently leaned her head against his shoulder.

Giroro sighed, and gently kissed Natsumi's forehead. "Anything for you, Natsumi." He said.

(_**And so it was, just Another chaotic day in the Hinata household…)**_


End file.
